Halcyon University
by ShinjiHiroku
Summary: One of the largest schools in the world: Halcyon University. I've studied up on this place but as you'll see there are some things you can only learn through experience. All pairings are Male/Female. Human X Pokemon
1. Subtle Begginings

This story has been completed at a different site already but I'll be uploading it here a little at a time. Halfway through the whole thing I took a poll and a few people voted so I changed the POV from 1st to 3rd. Just wanted to warn you.

* * *

Who am I? Irrelevant at this point in time, but what is relevant is where I'm going. I'm bored out of my mind on a bus to the Halcyon Center. What is that? I'm glad you asked. The Halcyon Center is a 40 mile long stretch of land enclosed by a big ass circular wall. On the inside rests one of the largest schools in the world: Halcyon University. To put it bluntly, you can learn ANYTHING at this school. The campus itself covers 5 miles and is smack dab in the center of the area. It includes everything you need to learn about anything, not to mention IT'S OWN MINIATURE TOWN, complete with parks and libraries and all sorts of crap. Honestly though how many schools have you heard of that own their town? I just can't get over that, it's so awesome. I'm getting sidetracked where was I? Oh yeah the school, it also has its own dorms but through some cruel joke the boys and girls dorms are set at the farthest points away from each other, and in case you didn't know, that means at the exact edges of the 40 mile long complex. I'm not sure whose idea that was but they need be smacked. Guys can't go to the girl's dorm and vice versa. It's supposed to keep the guys and gals from having sex but I'm pretty sure that doesn't stop anyone from meeting halfway and doing it right on campus.

The rest of the facility is covered by forests, deserts, icy areas, a mini ocean, and so forth. Basically every area for every type of pokemon imaginable, and I do mean every type.

You're probably asking "How do they travel in this place?" Well thankfully this place has the most advance cable car system possible. It carries you high in the sky, out of reach of the potentially dangerous pokemon in the areas below. Not only that but it can get you across 20 miles in about 5 minutes.

The only potential problem I could see was that fact that none of these areas had any kind of protection. If a wild pokemon wanted to it could just waltz on in and start blowing shit up. But from what I heard most wild pokemon know better, everyone inside this facility is either a trainer, breeder, ranger, or a coordinator, if any hostile pokemon takes one step inside it'll have about 30 people attacking in less then a minute. Not only that but it's mandatory for each student to learn how to defend themselves, some of the best students here can take on large pokemon head to head.

There's a lot more explaining to do but I'm at my destination. That's right I get to go to this prestigious institution of learnitude. It's my first day and I can only hope that this place isn't as full of jerks as I heard it was. Oh right, you're probably wondering who I am. Lee, Calvin Lee. 19, 5'11", 165 pounds. Loose black pants made for comfort and maneuverability, a fancy white button-up shirt but without the sleeves, the white jacket with red insides I never wear but never leave the house without is placed on my shoulders. Since my arms aren't inside of it it flows almost like a cape. Last but not least my most recognizable feature: Long white hair that nearly goes down to my butt. I tried cutting it but it just grows so damn fast. Now that we have introductions out of the way my first stop, Orientation.

Orientation was in the campus' main building. It was fucking huge. There was a huge staircase leading up to the entrance. At the top of the stairs there were four massive pillars propping up an overhang along the entire front side of the building. Engraved in each of the pillars were depictions of legendary pokemon, it was probably the same all the way around the building. It was all a pristine white color too; they must have to clean it everyday to keep it that way.

I was so caught up in sight seeing I didn't notice I had stopped on the stairs, big mistake apparently.

I was snapped back into reality when I heard someone say "Move it." And push me out of the way. Out of all the directions he could have pushed me, he pushed me backwards. I was close the top of the giant staircase and I knew what would happen if I tumbled to the bottom. The last thing I needed was to get injured on the first day. With the foot I still had on a stair I kicked off with as much force as possible and with a nice little midair back flip I managed to land at the base of the stairs again, earning me a few wide eyed looks and open mouths from the people on the ground and the people I had flipped over.

"Great." Was the only thing I could say. I was already drawing more attention then I wanted so I jogged up stairs and made my way inside.

There had to be at least a thousand students here, it was amazing to say the least. The inside of the building was decorated like a party. Balloons, streamers, refreshments, and the biggest snack table I had ever seen.

"This....is…AWESOME!" Thankfully no one could hear me, everyone was talking at the same time and there was so rock music playing through the absolutely giant speakers in the corners of the room. I was starting to see a pattern, this place had over sized every things. Maybe that was their theme? I dunno, and I didn't care.

The music started to die down and the crowd followed suit. A man dressed like he was going to a business meeting stepped onto the stage which I somehow didn't notice until now. He stepped forward into the spotlight and tapped the microphone twice. Behind him sat what looked like the entire faculty. There were maybe 400 teachers there, which didn't surprise me. If you haven't caught on yet then I guess I should tell you that the stage was also enormous. I might run out of synonyms for "big" the first day I'm here.

"Welcome new students, I'd like to congratulate all of you for successfully entering Halcyon University. I am president and founder of the school: James Halcyon. You have all been-" I stopped paying attention. I have a short attention span, especially when it comes to long speeches. He explained the rules and regulations, FAQ's, and other such miscellaneous things. The speech must have gone on for a good 30 minutes or so. I couldn't tell, I lose track of time when I'm daydreaming. I actually fought 2 pokemon battles in my head during this speech, and some how I lost one of them.

Finally he was reaching the end of his speech. "All students are to pick up their translators and schedules next door; we will be going in alphabetical order by last names. You are free to explore until your letters are called." Immediately after he finished his speech I heard over the intercom "Will the students with last names beginning in A, B, or C please report in." I didn't feel like exploring so I just sat in main building and ate snacks until the letters JKL were called.

Compared to the last building this one was minuscule but still pretty big, reminded me of the main building at band camp. I played trombone.

"Mr. Lee." The lady behind counter looked about my age; she may very well have been a student worker. "Here's your schedule and translator, have a nice day." She said with a clearly forced smile and happy tone. I could tell she didn't want to be there. By the way if you're wondering about these translators I'll give you the run down. Though this school teaches everything, it mainly focuses on pokemon related studies. Classes often go to the safer areas and learn from the pokemon themselves. The translator itself is just a small card you can slip into your wallet; it detects pokemon sounds in its vicinity and translates them directly into human tongue that is if there are any sounds translate. As long as you have one, a group of people can listen in on the sounds around them. But if you break it you pay to replace it.

On the back of my schedule there was a list of things to do on your first day. After orientation and collecting my schedule I should head straight for the dorms to get my room. "Guess I get to ride the cable car." I said as I folded up my schedule and slipped it into my pocket.

There were two cable cars going in each direction so at max you would have about a two and a half minute wait before getting a ride. I arrived just in time to find a humongous cable car. Ha thought I ran out of synonyms? Think again. The male and female cars were clearly labeled; mostly because setting foot on the wrong car pretty much gets you deep shit.

The male car went left and the female went right. I watched the University shrink as we went higher and higher. The view was awesome. I couldn't exactly make out half the pokemon we passed, we were moving so fast.

When we finally came to stop I stepped out of the car to something I didn't quite expect. Yes the dorms were there and they were gargantuan. (I'm on a roll with these synonyms drum roll please.) But I saw tons of guys with their pokemon out. It was just a shock to see so many out after being in the central area for so long; maybe there was some kind of rule I had missed? "I'll have to think about it later, right now I gotta get a decent room."

The main building was just plain gaudy. It had a stone brick build, pokeball shaped stained glass windows, and a pointed top that made it look almost medieval. Looked like a church almost.

Room assignments were as easy as a sign up sheet. There was an immense list of rooms. All the way down the list you could see rooms signed with only one person in them, a pathetic effort to get their own rooms. But it would prove utterly futile because about 400 more guys had yet to sign up. I did what everyone else did and placed my name by itself at the end of the list.

Two hours passed before the rooms were finalized. As I suspected I was stuck in a room with three other guys, I can only pray that they aren't assholes. I was the first to my room so I was able to claim my bed. They were bunk beds so I hopped on top of one and got a look at my surroundings while I waited for my roommates to get here.

Just as I expected from this university the room was awesome. Two bunk beds, 1 full bathroom, two desks in the corner for our work, a 40 inch flat screen TV, half a kitchen, and a separate room entirely with our own washer and dryer. You're probably wondering how they can be so extravagant, well with approximately 10,000 students at this high tuition cost im sure they could afford even more.

No sooner then I had finished looking around my first roommate showed up followed by a blaziken.

"Yo." Was the first thing he said accompanied by a half-hearted two finger salute.

He was tall, maybe six feet or so. Short black hair spiked back. He wore jeans and a plain black tee. The average guy I suppose.

"Hey." I said while getting up from laying position into a sitting position. "Something's been bugging me." I said before resting my head on my hand. "Why are there so many pokemon out here and not at the university?"

"You really don't know?" He seemed really shocked.

With no emotion whatsoever I said "Enlighten me."

"Well-" Before he could begin he was cut off by the sound of our next roommate entering accompanied by a zangoose.

He was shorter and a little chubby. Again jeans but he had a white tee with a huge mug of beer on the front. If you look close you can see the words "Chuggin Champ" under it. His red hair seemed to match his zangoose's color though.

"Mike you made it!" The stranger yelled.

"Ryannnnnn wassup?!" Apparently they knew each other. They exchanged a high five while their pokemon simply smiled at each other.

"New guy, this is-"

"Wait" I interrupted "Lets save the intros until everyone is here."

"Suit yourself, in the meantime TOP BUNK!" Mike blurted out before hopping up to the top bunk."

Ryan jokingly said "Aw you son of a bitch."

Mike just laughed manically.

"Anyway" Mike continued "The reason why so many guys have their pokemon out is-" He was cut off once again by our last roommate followed by a lopunny.

Ryan said excitedly "Alright Lece made it too." They pronounced it Leese.

Blonde slicked back hair, sharp looking glasses, and a black leather jacket over a brown shirt, and plain black pants.

"Oh snap we all got the same room again." I was kind of relieved; none of my roommates were assholes.

Lece turned his attention to me. "Oh double snap you're the guy who did that insane flip off the stairs."

"He did what now?" Ryan asked.

"He was at the top of the stairs of the main building when some dude pushed him and almost made him break his neck. But he pushed off the stairs with one foot, did an epic back flip, and landed at the bottom."

Simultaneously Ryan and Mike yelled "What!" before looking at me mouths agape.

"I wasn't all the way at the top." I said while scratching the back of my head.

"You might as well have been, that was the most awesome thing I've ever seen."

"Enough about me, what about you guys? Names please." I said in a sing-song like tone.

"Ryan Johns"

"Mike McKowskey

"Lecil Mayer. But for the love of god call me Lece. Now what about you?"

"Calvin Lee. Just call me Lee though. What about your pokemon, they seem awfully quiet."

Mike spoke up "Well Monica is just shy, Rachel doesn't like meeting new people, and Jessy doesn't talk to anyone but me.

"Soooooo Jessy is the blaziken." I turned my eye to the zangoose looking at me with a bored look her face. "You must be Rachel, nice to meet ya." She didn't reply. "And you must be Monica." The lopunny was half-hidden behind Lece. She gave a slight nod.

"What about you, don't you have any pokemon with you?" Ryan questioned.

"Nope." A quick and blunt reply.

With an unexpected burst of what seemed like joy Lece told me "Well don't worry, one will find you." I should've been more worried at this statement.

"Anyway back to my question."

"Oh right" Mike cleared his throat. "You know how the academy is split up into male and female sides. Well not only are the students separated but the pokemon are too."

I raised an eyebrow.

"All of the females live to the left of the university, and all of the males to the right. The center is neutral though incase they want to mate. Usually they don't though at least not with other pokemon. For some reason unbeknownst to even the founder of this place, the pokemon prefer human mates. Half the pokemon you saw outside today were just searching for one. It isn't illegal nor is it uncommon, especially here at Halcyon."

I didn't know what to say. I just sat there for a while and blinked. As if all the functions of my brain stopped to try to process this information.

"Yeah I know it's a little hard to accept but you'll see in time."

"Oh he'll "see" alright." Ryan said before starting to laugh. Everyone else just smiled.

We conversed for about an hour until the TV randomly turned itself on. On the TV was none other then the founder. "Hello students, it is now 11 PM, the cable cars will be shut down until 8 AM tomorrow. I suggest you get some sleep because tomorrow you start your first day at Halcyon University. Good luck to you all." The TV blanked out.

Yawning I said "Normally I'd stay up to about 1 AM but it's been a long day." I laid my head back and closed my eyes without even bothering to take my clothes off. I drifted off slowly but not before hearing "Hey the new guys out, now we can-" the rest was a blur. I thought to myself before I slipped out of consciousness "This is gonna be interesting."


	2. Curse of the Mailman

Back when I wrote this one it was my first fight scene. As usual it sucked back then and it sucks now, enjoy.

* * *

Early to bed, early to rise they always say. I looked at the clock. 'Eight AM,' well at least…ah who am I kidding there's no upside to waking up this early.

Classes don't start until ten so I had some time to explore.

I looked out the window to find the front of the dorms deserted; the pokemon probably don't even come out till we do. I guess there _was_ an upside to waking up this early, now I won't have pokemon scoping me out as a potential mate. Believe it or not, sex is the last thing on my mind.

All the guys were sleep; their pokemon were right beside them. Who knows what they were doing last night. I'm a rock hard sleeper; they couldn't wake me if they tried.

All of a sudden the TV randomly turns on again but instead of the director all I could see was the school's logo: Rayquaza coiled around a giant pokeball. "Morning students" It was the founders voice again. "This is a preprogrammed announcement. It is now eight AM, the cable cars shall resume service." The TV went blank again, but the sound was enough to wake everyone else in the room.

Mike was the first to speak; he let out a big yawn. "Lee, man you're up pretty early."

"Trust me it isn't by choice."

Ryan spoke next while rubbing the sand from his eyes. "Mike, dude you gotta unhook our TV from the network again. I can't be waking up to that everyday."

Mike let his legs droop over the side of the bed. "Later on tonight, we've got more important things to do."

Lece spoke drowsily without moving his head from his pillow. "Like what."

"We gotta find Lee a pokemon." He smiled as Jessy dropped her arms over Mike's shoulders.

"And what makes you think I want or need one."

"If you're waiting on sex with another human you can forget it. The Campus Patrol has never failed to catch someone in the act."

Ryan added "Yeah it's a group of about 14 psychic pokemon stationed around the main campus. They friggin zone in on anyone who even thinks about doing it. They can like feel pleasure in the air; anyone who attempts it is caught in a matter of minutes."

"Sex isn't the issue; I can go for years without sex."

Everyone started laughing at this. They went on for about five minutes until Ryan finally said "I sure you can Mr. Abstinent."

Lece finally managed to stop laughing long enough to say "Ok, ok, let's say by some miracle you do go that long without sex. You still need a pokemon with you, mainly for protection purposes.

"I can take on anything I come by as long as it isn't some sort of legendary or psychic."

"Ohhh a tough guy." Ryan mocked.

"Gonna go wrestle down an Ursaring now?" Mike added before he began laughing.

Lece seemed calm for some reason. I couldn't figure out why until he said "Care to put your money where your mouth is?" The room went silent.

I smiled and turned to him. "Have something in mind Lece?"

"Yeah." he retorted "How about you fight one of my pokemon, your choice."

My smile grew. "Meet ya outside." Lece gave a smile as big as mine, grabbed his jacket and, walked out the door. Monica followed closely behind. I slid the window open and hopped out. Now would be a good time to mention that we live on the fifth floor. Nothing my legs couldn't handle.

Lece appeared a minute later, his pokeballs strapped neatly around his waist.

"What do I got to choose from?"

Lece pointed to each ball as he spoke. "Sceptile, Rhydon, Nidoking, Magmortar, Blastoise." The sixth ball must have been Monica's.

The way we were standing made it look like we were having a pokemon battle. In less then a minute a crowd was starting to brew. Wild pokemon and trainers alike circled around us.

"Nidoking." I said calmly. Without a second thought Lece yanked the ball from his belt and tossed it out. The nidoking stomped the ground twice and gave out and "intimidating" roar.

"Knock em dead Nidoking." After a minute of waiting Nidoking looked back towards Lece looking puzzled. I could tell it was a "Where is my opponent?" look without him even looking at me.

Lece simply pointed to me and said "You're looking at him."

"This human?! Bahahhahaha!" I almost forgot we were wearing translators. "You can't be serious Lecil?"

"Hey he suggested it, if you're so confident then go on and end this." The statement seemed to catch the nidoking off guard for a second.

"If you're still hesitant I give you permission to hurt me if you can." I was trying to get him to hurry it up.

With that said he turned back to me and stated "It's your funeral."

"I'm sure you can handle this on your own Nidoking, you won't need my guidance."

"And you're letting me choose how to beat him? You're too kind." Nidoking gave a devious smile.

"Everyone back up." The three of us said simultaneously. The crowd fanned out giving us suitable fighting room.

"Ready whenever you are." I announced. I didn't take any sort of fighting stance. I stood straight and let my body loosen. "Pay attention everyone, you're about to learn a little something about my past." I held my right hand straight out.

The nidoking charged straight at me. When the tip of his horn hit the tip of my finger I threw my entire arm to the right, taking the nidoking with it. With his entire mass redirected the nidoking found himself running straight into our crowd of spectators before sliding to a stop.

He was a little shaken until I said "My mother was a Tai Chi master."

He growled as he quickly turned, his hand now glowing with a bright white light. Focus Punch. He lunged at me with his arm extended, only to have it caught by my hand. Using his own momentum I grab his underarm, flipped him over my head, and slammed him onto his back.

"My father was a Judo master." I said before letting go of his hand.

He shook himself out of his stupor and hopped to his feet again. I could almost sense what was coming next so I motioned to the people standing behind me to move out the way. Sure enough he started tearing up chunks of earth and throwing them at me.

"Flow like water." I said as I easily sidestepped the boulders. I moved so smoothly that from a distance you would think I was on skates. After that attack failed his horn started to glow, Megahorn I assumed.

He immediately charged me again; I held out my hand once more. "Use your opponent's strength against them." This time when his horn came into contact with my hand I pushed straight down and hopped over him. He slid for maybe ten feet before coming to a stop.

I surmised that my last little comment was the final straw, and what do you know I was right. He stood up one last time and began charging a Hyper Beam. The crowd behind me knew to move this time.

"Lece I'm sorry about this in advance." He just continued to stare with the same blank expression he held since the beginning.

Nidoking reeled his head back in preparation for the Hyper Beam. "Duck!" I yelled as I looked to the crowd. They responded just in time for the beam to go off. I launched myself right over the beam and flew straight towards Nidoking.

"You know I like to use a little Capoeira when I'm feeling destructive." My jump turned into a swift spin kick. Nidoking could only watch as my foot collided with his face with enough force to turn his head almost halfway around. His head and the beam both flew to the side, right over the heads of the ducked crowd before dissipating into the air and cutting down a few trees in the process.

Nidoking stood for a moment before collapsing face-first on the ground. Everything was silent until from our window I saw Ryan nearly fall out yelling "Damn Lee turn beast mode off or you might kill someone. Hahahahahaa!" After that comment the silence was replaced by cheers and whistles. "And my plan to go through school relatively unnoticed has gone down the crapper." Lece returned Nidoking before walking over to me with his hand extended. "Good fight." He said with a smile. "You too." I replied with a firm handshake and a smile.

After a shit ton of high fives from random people and some dangerously close calls with female pokemon who saw a potential mate from that fight, and no not the Nidoking. I finally made it back to my room. That whole event took less then 10 minutes.

Ryan as usual was the first to speak "Oh man Lee you gotta teach me how to do that."

Lece spoke up "You realize by the time you leave this school you'll be able to do that too right?

"Bah, I've seen what they teach at this school, it's nowhere near as good Lee's beast mode."

"You also realize that it takes about 19 years to get as good as me right?" His excitement dropped a few notches. "Don't get so down on yourself, you'll just have to learn what the school is teaching."

"Lame." Ryan said disappointed as he mimicked what I just did with a few bad kung fu sound effects added to it.

"How's this I'll teach you a few of my tricks on the side okay?" I patted him on his shoulder.

"I am totally okay with this." He said it in an unnaturally deep voice as a joke. We all laughed for a minute until the TV came on randomly once again.

"Ok that's getting annoying." I had never been so agitated by a TV before.

"I'll get right on that." Mike announced as he hopped off of his bed. He went around back of the TV started fiddling with some wires when the founder came on with an announcement.

"This is a message for all student workers."

"Wait a sec Mike this actually pertains to me."

The founder continued "Today we will hand out the necessary items and materials for student workers outside of the main hall. First and foremost we have a new mailman. Students will no longer have to come to the main hall to pick up their mail."

Everyone in the room except me let out a simultaneous "Ohhhhhhhhh." Needless to say I was confused.

"Student worker Calvin Lee shall deliver mail to the boys and girls dorms every other day." A picture of me was posted on the screen. I looked at my picture they showed on the television and noticed it looked like a mug shot, could they have gotten a worse a picture? "If you have an immediate need of a letter or package you can still pick it up at the main hall in between these days. This being said, Calvin Lee please report to the main hall to get your items."

Everyone stared at the TV and then at me with looks of worry and disbelief. They all had a look that said dead man walking.

After a long awkward silence I finally asked "What?"

"Don't you know what happened to the last four mailmen?" Lece asked.

"Yeah due to bad practical jokes they were raped too many times and quit. Its nothing I can't handle."

"No" Ryan said gravely "It was the curse."

Sigh "Gonna regret asking this but, What?" my skepticism was showing.

"YES!" Ryan yelled "I get to tell the story. Jessy, Monica, Mike, get ready."

Lece closed the curtains, and Mike shut off all of the lights. Those were some damn good curtains it was pitch black and silent in the room until "Muahahahahahahahaha! Gather round mortals as I tell the tale of THE CURSE OF THE MAILMAN!" Which to me sounded like a bad horror film you would see late night on the television.

Ryan had a blanket over his body and held a flashlight under his face in an attempt to make himself look scary and Monica was in the corner shaking a large poster board to create a makeshift lightning sound. It was the saddest thing I've ever seen. I wonder when Jessy comes in.

"Last year" Ryan continued "January 3rd, Ray Baxter accepts the job as mailman. Two days later he is abducted and raped on the job by a large pack of weavile. He was raped until dawn the next day. He chocks his rape up to coincidence and continues his work. The very next day at the exact same time he is abducted once more by a pack of mightyena. You can guess what happens next. After two "coincidences" in a row he quits the job as mailman. He was never raped again, in fact he's down the hall and to the right if you ever want to meet em. Room 238." He broke character for a second to tell me that.

"So Ray got unlucky, that doesn't mean-"

"But wait there's more!" Ryan interrupted "February 3rd, Lance Baker accepts the job. Two days later RAPED BY SWAMPERTS, the day after RAPED BY FERALIGATORS! He quit." Jessy finally made her appearance when she blew fire into the air dramatically.

"March 3rd, Justin Grant accepts the job. Can you guess how long it took for him to be raped? THAT'S RIGHT TWO DAYS! Clefable the first day and Sandslash the next. He obviously quit."

"We didn't have a mailman for months after that. Not until, Marcus Dale on October 3rd. Two days later ARCANINE, the next day RHYHORN. BUT, unlike our other mailmen Marcus was devoted. So the next day he returned to work, LICKTUNG, and the next day DRAGONAIR, and the next day TYPHLOSION, and the next day GRUMPIG, and the next day ZANGOOSE, and the-"

"Oh stop it." I snatched the flashlight from him. "Monica, the lights please." Monica turned on the main lights. "So what happened Marcus?"

"Well after being raped by Absol, Infernape, and Tropius he just disappeared."

"They never found em." Lece added. "In all seriousness though, these aren't just stories. They all happened last year and everyone knows it. In fact there are several eye witnesses that saw the mailmen being dragged away."

"Curse my ass." I threw the flashlight onto my bed. "Even if it were true you guys know nothing can touch me."

"You aren't scared at all?" That was the first time I heard Monica speak. "I don't get scared, not anymore at least." I opened the blinds to find something that ironically kind of scared me. Every single pokemon in the front of the dorms was staring right at our window. If I didn't know any better I'd say they were staring at me. I went wide-eyed and froze as they just continued to stare.  
Everyone else in the room took notice and did the same thing I did. The only person able to regain his composure was Lece; he quickly ran in front of me and closed the blinds. That was enough to snap everyone back into reality.

I was able to nervously say "Those were just...some fans that saw the fight earlier." I was still partially frozen. That scene just unnerved me.

After another long awkward silence Ryan leapt off of the bed and latched on to my foot. "No Lee we can't lose you too. Just quit, quit while there's still time." He looked like he was on the verge of tears.

But the words quit just echoed in my head until "I never quit." I found my resolve again.

I yanked the blinds open, yanked the window open, and yanked my foot free. I set my foot on the windowsill and turned around to say "Im getting my stuff, I'll meet you guys back here tonight." I turned back to all of the staring pokemon and said to myself "Alright, lets do this mother fuckers." And with that I jumped out of the window. Not realizing that I landed on some mon's morning relief. "Not one word or I'll kill you all." As I started to clean the mess off my foot I could hear the stifled giggles of my roommates and their pokemon.


	3. Mailman's Curiosity

NOTES!: In my world men can jump 25 feet in the air, beat pokemon single-handedly, and froslass have vaginas and insides. This was my second ever lemon back when I wrote it and therefore still sucks. Enjoy. It was also about the time I started taking requests, first request write was in Chap 5.

* * *

My foot still smelled like ass but I'd have to deal with it. As I continued to walk the pokemon continued to stare. I've never felt so uncomfortable in my life. One thing did put my mind at ease though: There was no lust in any of their eyes. No one had the "I'm going to rape you." look… yet.

From our dorms the university was in plain sight. Not only was it huge enough to see from a distance but it was also at a higher elevation then the surrounding land. I needed some time to think so I decided to run there today.

"20 miles at my pace should take abouttttttt 32 minutes if I hop along the tree tops." Think that's impressive? My dad made me run 40 everyday. Also I've heard that the last self-defense class before you graduate has you run this entire distance as a group. I think I might test out of that class.

"Well here we go." I hopped up to the nearest tree branch and from there to the top of the tree. I've always loved hopping along the top it's really calming and it makes me feel like I'm in an old Kung-fu movies. Anyway back to seriousness.

I don't buy this whole curse thing, if it's real then there are some things that don't add up.  
One: Why did it start four mailmen ago? According to my research the mailman before the raping started graduated, never raped once.

Two: If everyone knows about it then why are the school officials still searching for new mailmen? If what the guys told me is true then you would think they would at least look into it or discontinue mail service until the problem was resolved.

Three: What's with the two day period before the raping begins. Unless they were stalkers…nah that didn't make sense either.

I tried to come up with as many theories as I could during my run but none of them made much sense. I'll have to resume detective mode later. Right now I need to pick up my stuff; if it's real then in two days I'll see it firsthand.

I arrived at the main hall with no problems 31 minutes later. As happy as I was that I beat my own prediction I was still worried about the curse. Once inside I was able to follow a few signs the officials had left for me until I reached the mailroom. Once I stepped inside everyone stopped what they were doing to give me the same look that my roommates had given me: fear, disbelief, and worry. After a long awkward silence they all went back to what they were doing; the look on their faces didn't change though.

I walked up to the front desk; the lady behind it was looking pretty pale ever since she noticed me.

When she finally got the courage to speak she said weakly "H-here's your mailbag and badge. You are to come here at nine AM every other day to pick up the mail unless we are having a large intake of letters then you are to come in everyday. The badge allows you step into the girl's dormitory without raising the alarm. Packages larger then your bag will be picked up by the students themselves, any questions?"

"No." I threw the bag over my shoulder and fastened the badge to the side of my jacket. "Thank you." I turned to leave; I was right in front of the door when I heard the woman say "Be careful…" Without turning I waved bye to everyone and closed the door behind me. It was official; the guys weren't just trying to scare me.

I was done thinking for the day; I took the cable car back to the dorms. As I suspected the pokemon still stared at me. I paid them no mind as I walked past, trying to hide the fact that I was getting nervous. It was a big relief to get back to my room. When I opened the door I was greeted by "LEEEEEEE!" Ryan flying towards me, he was easily sidestepped as his face hit the door.

"Tell me you aren't going to do that every time I get back." I said with a smile.

"Can you blame him; we were all worried about you." That was first time I heard Jessy speak.

"Ryan almost cried when you decided not to take the cable car." Monica said almost naggingly.

"Running through the woods is the LAST thing you want to be doing." Even Rachel spoke; I was stunned but only for a second. The fact that they all decided to speak sent up a red flag in my head. It made me feel safer knowing that the guys were there though; after all if they tried anything funny they could just recall them.

"Guys relax I have two days remember? Oh by the way letter for you Mike." I had gone through the letters while I was on the cable car. "Here ya go."

"Thanks…" He accepted it but he still had that look on his face, it was really starting piss me off.

"Okay, you guys need to cut it out your depressing me."

Lece said with his usual calm voice "We can't, and I don't see how you can. You've just told us you won't quit; and everyone knows what happened to last guy who refused to give up. We all say he's missing but anyone with a brain knows he's dead by now!"

This was the longest moment of silence we've had. Truth be told I was scared, but I didn't need them making it worse.

Sigh "Look guys I'm gonna go finish with the mail. Don't worry I'll be fine." As I turned to leave Mike stopped me.

"If you're serious about it then take this." He tossed me my own pokedex. "I noticed you never take it anywhere so I had time to modify it a bit. It can track any pokemon within a one mile radius of you. It can determine whether it is male or female and more importantly if they are in heat. It'll also warn you when they're approaching or following you." It took me forever to notice that Mike was a technological genius.

"And take this." Lece added as he threw me something small. When I opened my hand I found it was a shrunken pokeball. "Call it a 'get out of rape free' ball. Throw it and run, while the pokemon is trying to escape you should have plenty of time to make tracks."

I looked down at the two items before eventually pocketing them. I looked up smiled and said "Thanks guys." All the girls gave me thumbs up, Mike gave a two finger salute, Lece crossed his arms and nodded, and Ryan was just doing his best to hold back his tears. Once again I waved without turning around as I exited the room.

Delivering mail to a school this big isn't as hard as you'd think. For one people don't send many letters in this day and age. Relatives can pretty much send any message through your pokedex or email, and if you needed money they could wire it to you or put it in your bank account.

Classes may not start until Ten AM but not everyone starts at that time. My first class is always at Two PM. The school was kind enough to make it so I would have plenty of time to deliver the mail before going to class.

It took one hour to finish with the boy's dorms, and about the same amount of time for the girl's dorm. By the way the girl's dorm wasn't anything special; it was pretty much like the boy's dorm except instead of female pokemon walking around they were all male. The best part about that though was the fact that no one was staring at me. I was so glad it only applied to female pokemon.

"11:30, I still have so much time left." I decided to wait out the last two hours on the roof of the boy's dorm. Hopping up there was no problem for my legs. The dorm itself goes up about 11 floors so I had quite a view of the surrounding forest. I was about ready to doze off when all of a sudden *Boom* northeast from where I was sitting there was an explosion followed by a Hyper Beam shot straight into the air. After another few explosions and what looked like an Ice Beam I was starting to get curious.

"Curiosity killed the cat, especially in my situation." I decided to lie back down.

The explosions continued for minutes and I REALLY wanted know what was going on. "Well I DO have two hours left before class, and I DO have two days left before anyone tries to rape me." I argued with myself for about 10 seconds before "Just a peek." I hopped to my feet and dashed right off of the roof and onto the tree tops. Whatever was causing the explosions wasn't far away; it took maybe 30 seconds for me to reach them.

I stayed out of sight by hiding in a really high a branch. What I saw was a Charizard, Rhyperior, Electivire, and a Salamence all surrounding a…an ummmm…I know this don't worry it'll come to me…frost-frozen-frez- something-

Before I could continue to think the charizard launched a Fire Blast, the rhyperior fired a Hyper Beam, the electivire used Thunder, and the salamence used Dragon Breath. They all collided with…that thing they were firing at. I'll figure out its name eventually. When the attacks converged they made that signature explosion that had drawn me over here.

After the smoke cleared the thing was completely unharmed. Must have used protect, it seemed tired though. Makes sense, it's been fighting these four by itself for a few minutes. They all charged up the same attack again. "Not good." I yelled out. Just then my super hero impulse kicked in and I jumped down to save it.

I landed gracefully on the salamence's head. "Hi guys."

"Who the hell is that?" The charizard spoke with a feminine voice. I keep forgetting that not only do I have a translator I'm also on the female-only side of the complex.

The rhyperior gave me an odd look and the electivire just shrugged.

"I'm just your friendly neighborhood mailman."

"I don't care who you are get off me!" The salamence flung her head in an upwards direction causing me to do a nice flip in the air before landing right on the tip of her nose.

"Y'know it's not nice to pick on smaller pokemon."

"Get lost you pest, what we do is none of your business!" She growled while furiously shaking her head in an attempt to throw me off. After that failed I said calmly "You have one chance to leave before I beat all of you. I don't like hit girls but that doesn't mean I wont."

As I expected they all started laughing uncontrollably.

I sighed as I leapt into the air. At about 50 feet I started to fall, with the momentum from my descent I turned my fall into a devastating drop kick. The salamence was still laughing as my foot connected with her skull; I had enough momentum to keep going and drove her head into the dirt leaving a large crater the size of a king-sized bed.

"Knockout, who's next?" Everyone was stunned.

The rhyperior was the first to regain focus. She immediately charged me; I sidestepped and landed a powerful spin kick to her back. The force of my kick combined with her own momentum sent her flying through the forest until she was out of sight.

"Next."

The charizard flew high in the air and then proceeded to dive bomb me. This was an easy one; I held my right hand out and waited until her nose hit it. I pushed straight down and redirected her right into the ground. I was a little worried I might have broken her neck but when the smoke cleared she was still conscious, only for a few seconds though.

The electivire didn't move, not until I looked at her anyway. She disappeared through the trees pretty fast.

"Run while you can because no pokemon beats MAILMAN!" The last part came out a little sillier then I planned. Just then my pokedex starting going haywire. "Female pokemon approaching." It said in a mechanical voice. "Subject: froslass."

"THAT'S the name, I couldn't think of it for the life of me. Glad I have this thing otherwise that would have bugged me for the rest of the day… oh shit female approaching."

I turned to see froslass well…approaching me. She had a smile on her face but what really worried me was the look in her eye. It wasn't quite the "I'm going to rape you." look but it was more of an "I'm gonna ride him till he faints." look. Don't ask me how I know the difference, it takes practice.

I would have backed up but my legs felt paralyzed. I looked down to see a blue glow around my legs. "Wow really? Can froslass even use psychic?" the pokedex responded with a nonchalant "Yep." "

"Shut up I didn't ask you." I was going through my options when I remembered Lece's "get out of rape free" ball. I only had one shot so I waited until she was right in front of me.

"Gotcha!" I yelled as I tossed the ball. Much to my relief it hit her and sucked her in. The glow dissipated temporarily and then like an old song I heard once. I ran to the hills, or in this case ran off, not even stopping to see if it had successfully caught her or not. The dorms were way too close so I hopped on the cable car which had conveniently just arrived. The 10 seconds it took to get to top speed were torture, I just knew right before we set off that she'd appear out of nowhere.

Luckily I was wrong and I escaped successfully. Froslass usually stay in the coldest parts of the mountains here; after she realized I was gone chances are she would go back. I breathed a huge sigh of relief before thinking to myself "If I'm attacked by psychic or ghost pokemon 2 days from now, im fucked."

The rest of the day went off without a hitch. I went to class and came back home. By the way if you're wondering what I go to school for, it's pokemon psychology.

Anyway all of us arrived back at the dorm safe and sound. I didn't tell anyone about the incident today because they all seemed a little less worried and I didn't want to rekindle the fire.

The next day started off well, but I had no idea how interesting it would get. I left at about 8:45 to get to the mailroom early; apparently last night there was an overflow of letters. I walked through the door but not as many people stared this time.

"Here to pick up the mail again." I announced.

The lady looked up and said "Calvin you know there are no pokemon allowed in this room right?"

I just raised my eyebrow and gave her and odd look. She pointed with her pen to my right. I looked over and " JEEZ!" I nearly fell over.

Froslass was floating really close to my face. "Excuse me for a second." I told the lady. "Come on." I grabbed Froslass's hand and guided her out of the room. If I was gonna get raped at the very least I couldn't have it happen in a room of people.

I sighed as I said "How did you find me?" She blushed a bit and handed me a pokeball. I just stared for a second until "I…caught you?" She nodded. Thinking back I can remember her being tired out after fighting the other pokemon. Maybe after she caught her breath she broke out of the ball. Doesn't matter, I don't have time to be thinking about this.

"Can you talk?" She looked away almost embarrassed but still nodded. "Do you like to talk?" She shook her head. "Why not?" She just gave an embarrassed look again. "Ok that was a stupid question. We'll talk about this later…or not." I returned her to her pokeball.

"She went from a borderline rapist to an embarrassed school girl; I wonder if it's the ball, Meh." I shrugged my shoulders. For a brief second I had an urge to hold up the ball and shout I caught a Froslass. Then I thought about how stupid I would look and sound.

The rest of the day went on like normal. I finished delivering the mail and went to class. My schedule rotates everyday. Yesterday I went to class from two to eight PM. Today it's two to six; which means I have two hours before the guys get back.

I made it back to the dorm by 6:10 and hopped on my bed. "Ahhhhhh two hours of rest. I probably shouldn't go to sleep this early." I tried keeping myself awake but it was a losing battle. "Maybe just a little nap." I was asleep before I knew it.

I woke up feeling cold, really cold. When I exhaled I could see my breath. "Damn I knew the AC was good here but-" Then I noticed out of the corner of my eye: Froslass once again was staring at me. That would explain the cold. Even though she was staring directly at me she seemed to not notice I was awake. "Froslass can you like…do something about the temperature." That seemed to bring her back to earth. The temperature lowered enough to where I couldn't see my breath and she just looked away embarrassed again.

I looked at the clock, it was 6:45.

Sigh "Come on." I sat up and reached my hand out. She nervously took it and I guided her to my side and sat her down. "Is there something you want to tell me?" I obviously knew what she wanted but I was using this as an excuse to get her to talk. Much to my disappointment she just continued to look away embarrassed. "This calls for drastic measures." I thought to myself.

I wrapped my arm around her; she was a little cold "You don't have to be embarrassed around me. It's not like I'm gonna make fun of you or anything." I tried to make my smile as warm as possible. She finally turned her head back to me and as quick as she had changed into an embarrassed schoolgirl she changed back into the rapist. The "I'm gonna ride him hard." Look was gone, in its place was the "It's raping time." look. Yes there is a difference between the "It's raping time." And "I'm going to rape you." looks.

I sighed "If that's what you want then fine." She gave a devious smile as she moved her hand over to my pants. My pants have no zipper they just hug my waist really tight. With one swift yank she had them off and on the floor, followed promptly by my jacket. She wasn't so nice to my button up shirt though; it was ripped off and tossed to the side. She's stronger then she looks.

Another example of that strength: She lifted me from my sitting position and laid me back on the bed. She lifted my legs and slid my underwear down my legs; like everything else it was thrown to the ground. I was only slightly erect, but she had a plan to fix that.

She dragged her tongue around the tip of my penis; this combined with the way she was looking at me quickly solved the limp problem. But she didn't stop there, her head stayed in the same position but her body floated its way over to my face. She was almost exactly my size so my face lined up perfectly with her…area if you will. Her vagina was practically invisible, that is until I grabbed her and pulled her down. I watched it form out of nowhere, it was surprisingly similar to a human's but I didn't have time to examine it closer.

I gave one long lick along the entire length. I could tell she loved it because her service of my area slowed for a second. I continued licking up and down while adding the occasional twirling motion as she continued bobbing her head. It took her a minute but she was finally able to take then entire length in her mouth. Her pace moved only as fast as mine; the better I performed the better she did. With this in mind I added more vigor to my tongue treatment. Every time I licked I pushed a little harder; my tongue got deeper and deeper and as time went on until her clit emerged. Yes some pokemon do have them. I pulled my tongue out momentarily and began to suck on the tiny lump of flesh. She let out an audible gasp but didn't stop her work.

I resumed my up and down motions making sure to give the clit extra attention. Each time I passed by I would swirl my tongue around it before going down. After I started with this treatment she added her tongue to the mix, making sure to lick the tip every time she came up and spinning her tongue around it as she went down. We continued this for about 5 minutes until I couldn't hold it any longer and neither could she. Almost at the same time we both came. She didn't make a sound as her juices covered my face but I moaned as I released my load into her mouth. The taste was amazing; it was almost like ice cream, which now that I think about it makes sense. She somehow managed to not spill a drop of my fluids.

After I finished cleaning my face she clumsily turned around so we were face to face; I could still see some of myself in her mouth. She pulled herself closer for a kiss; I instinctively pulled back a bit not wanting to taste myself but eventually gave in. I wasn't a fan of the taste but her enthusiasm made it worthwhile. Our tongues danced for a few minutes while we recovered. Once she ended our tongue tango I was ready again.

She lied on her back next to me, spread her flaps apart, and gave me that look again. Not like I could deny her at this point so I sat up and positioned myself right outside of her hole. "You ready?" She nodded and put her hands over my shoulders.

I slowly entered her; she closed her eyes and tilted her head back as I pushed my way in, and then I hit a barrier. "This may hurt for a second." She nodded and tightened her grip on my shoulders. With a swift thrust I broke her hymen and hilted myself eliciting a small gasp from her but no sound otherwise. A small trickle of blood followed as I pulled myself halfway out. After she recovered she gave me the go-ahead. I recommenced thrusting at a slow rate for a minute and slowly gained speed. Her breathing became faster as she started to pull me in closer.

Four minutes or so later I finally heard something out of her. It was weak but she said "Master…please…harder." Not wanting to disappoint I put more strength into my thrusts. As I did this the silence gave way to her moans, louder and louder with each thrust. I picked up the pace making sure to keep my thrusts strong. The harder and faster I went the more words I got out of her. "Faster." Was the next word to come out, followed by the word "Yes" a few times.

Finally she couldn't hold herself back any longer; I could feel her walls tighten around my penis. With a loud yell she gushed all over my crotch. It was more then enough to push me over the edge; with my last thrust and an equally loud groan I released one long stream into her. As I softened and fell out of her my seed followed.

With my last bit of strength I pushed myself to the side so that I wouldn't collapse on her. She turned so she was face to face with me. "Thank you master." She said sweetly.

"So you _can_ talk." I said playfully. She just closed her eyes and smiled.

"Well you're welcome also don't call me master, call me Lee."

"Okay mast- Lee." She gave me a kiss on the nose, wrapped her arm around me, and dozed off.

Right before I fell asleep I remembered something that made me worry again: My two days are up. Shit.


	4. It Begins

Morning of the third day, eight AM. I'm sitting in the window watching for any kind of movement from the pokemon below. Its open just incase I need to make a quick escape. Froslass is in her ball, when we woke up this morning and she was the little schoolgirl again. I know a few things for sure now but it's not much. Going by the story and what I've researched I can conclude that:

One: Only one type of pokemon a day will try and rape me.

Two: It only applies to female pokemon.

Three: The "curse" instantly changes a pokemon's personality into that of a rapist and then back the next day.

Four: It happens at the exact same time each day.

So, each day at a specific time one type of female pokemon will try and find me wherever I am, attempt to drag me into the forest, and rape me. What's causing it? That's what I'm here to find out.

I've decided to take the day off of class; just started college and already skipping classes. I'll just wait in this window for as long as it takes until they come after me. I had the guys take their pokemon with them because I wouldn't want to be alone in this room with any of them right now.

I sat vigilantly in the window for hours, leaving only to eat and go to the bathroom. The pokedex never left my side. At about 1:30 it started to vibrate. I panicked but it was only the video phone function, Mike was calling.

"Lee any movement yet?"

"Nothing, what time did they attack the other mailmen?"

"Beats me, it changes from person to person. Ryan knows though, he loves telling the story."

I sighed "Thanks anyway, see you later."

"Stay safe."

I could see Ryan, Rachel, and Jessy in the background. Ryan tried to say "Hey is that Lee? Tell him I said h-" Mike closed the connection.

Hours past, I still didn't move. 6:30, there were six hours left in the day so I didn't let my guard down.

6:42 something finally happens. The pokedex started to rumble again, another call, it was Lece this time.

"Glad to see you're still alive Lee, any activity yet?"

"Nope, it's been pretty quiet but there's still time for something to go wrong."

"True." Then I noticed something that unnerved me a bit.

"Where's Monica?" I asked.

"Bathroom, she usually goes around this time. Don't worry about it; Monica is the least of your worries."

I sighed "Yeah your right I'll se-" I was cut off by the pokedex's alarm. "Female Pokemon approaching." Lece heard the alarm over the phone.

"Gotta go, later Lece." He gave me a serious look, nodded, and then hung up.

"Warning female pokemon approaching."

"I get it already; just tell me what it is."

"Subject: lopunny." Right after it finished its sentence the doorknob turned. The door opened halfway and I saw those signature lopunny ears. The door opened all the way to reveal…Monica. She's easily recognizable since Monica is maybe a foot taller then the average lopunny and a little bit thicker if you know what I mean.

"Monica, you're supposed to be with Lece right now." I tried to sound nice while hiding my suspicion.

Using her ear to cover herself as if embarrassed she said "Well I was a little tired so he let me come home."

Bullshit, I've never seen Monica leave Lece's side, she's too shy. Not only that but she's supposed to be "in the bathroom" right now. I looked at the clock: 6:45, about the same time froslass started acting up. Does that mean that curse kicked in yesterday?

When I looked back at her she was no longer using her ear to cover herself. Instead she was giving a blank stare. Now I can't exactly read blank stares but to me that one looked like a "pre-rape" stare. I finally decided to make my move as I attempted to jump out of the window. The only thing left of me in the room was my left foot; I was practically home free until I felt something tugging on me. I looked back and she had made it all the way across the room in less then a second. "Quick Attac-?" before I could finish my sentence she yanked me back in and threw me against the door on the other side of the room. Mind you that this room isn't small, it takes some power to throw someone all the way across it.

She slammed the window shut and closed the curtains. I thought this plan seemed a little silly. She obviously hadn't thought this through; these doors don't lock from the inside. All I had to do was leave. I reached for the door handle but stopped myself…I didn't want to leave. Wait I didn't want to leave? 'No I HAVE to leave!' I thought to myself. I reached for the door handle again but couldn't bring myself to touch it.

I turned to see Monica had on a smile more devious then froslass's. Then it hit me, she used Attract. I fucking hate Attract, fighting against it is nearly impossible. I've only been able to break free from it once, but that involved causing myself a lot of physical pain. My will may be strong enough to keep my thoughts straight but my body is a different story, it'll do whatever it wants. "Wait a minute does attract work if I'm not looking at the user?" "Yep." My pokedex responded again.

"Oh go to hell."

Wait this doesn't make sense; the story says I'm supposed to be dragged into the woods. Wait Monica isn't wild; she doesn't have contact with other wild pokemon. Monica only knows that I'm here because she sees me everyday. So it only works if I'm spotted in the wild? As the story goes each of the mailmen were caught outside while delivering the mail and it's true I haven't seen any lopunny since I got here, nor have they seen me. Alright, I've may have actually learned something today.

Just then my pokedex started to vibrate again. "Incoming call, that could be my ticket to freedom. Dammit it's too far away; I'll never be able to get past Monica in my condition." I thought. Then randomly Monica grabbed it and handed it to me. "Wow maybe she DIDN'T think this through, I may live yet."

Ryan was calling, before I could answer I heard myself say "Yo." I wasn't in control of my mouth.

"Tell me you're ok man."

NO I am not okay I'm about to be- "Yeah I'm fine, I'm beginning to think they wont come today."

Ryan sighed "Well that's good to hear, don't let your guard down though."

Ryan for the love of god send help man! "Don't worry about me, I'm untouchable." Ryan please she's gonna rape me!

"Alright watch your back." Nooooooooo Ryan don't hang up.

He hung up. Fuck.

Monica's devious smile turned into more of a toothy grin; that scared me more then anything. She grabbed the pokedex and threw it on Ryan's bed, and then she hopped up to mine and patted it twice. It was a "come sit down" motion. My pokedex began to vibrate again but neither Monica nor my body noticed.

As much as I didn't want to I felt utterly compelled to go. She was getting hotter and hotter by the second and I'll admit even if she didn't use attract on me she was still the hottest lopunny I'd ever seen. I made my way over while constantly shifting my ever-growing boner. After I sat down I couldn't help but look in her eyes, I think I was blushing but if I was it was attract's fault.

She broke the silence by saying "You can talk now." The toothy grin was replaced by a warm smile.

"I can wha- Oh I can use my mouth again." I sighed "Look Monica as much as I'd love to help you I really can't; you're Lece's mate not mine."

"Aw don't worry about him, he'll understand." She said while rubbing my chest. I wanted to make her stop but I couldn't. I still only had control of my mouth.

"Monica you can't-" She cut me off with a kiss. At this point even my will was faltering; my thoughts began to mix with the attract-induced ones and I couldn't tell which was which. You'd think it would be easy to tell the difference. Sex is bad and running is good but my mind just pulled a switcharoo when she kissed me.

She leaned in close and whispered in my ear "Tell me you love me."

That set off every red flag in my head. My mouth was quivering as I used every ounce of willpower I had left to not say those words.

She began to rub my painfully hard erection. "If you want me then say it."

True I wanted her, I wanted her more then anything else in the world but that was only because of attract. She brought her head forward again as if to kiss me; I didn't have enough control to stop myself from moving forward too but just before we connected she pulled back. "Say it." This was absolute torture.

She continued this treatment for about 5 minutes until I gathered enough will to say "Monica stop you can't do this." She seemed pretty angry at this statement. Without warning she punched me in the chest and I landed on my back, it hurt. For whatever reason my body tried to get back up only to be pinned down by Monica, that hurt too.

"You know this could have been a pleasurable experience for both of us, but you just had to go and ruin it didn't you?"

"Moni-"

"Shut up and don't move." There was a small pause between each word, she was pissed.

She ripped my clothes to shreds in seconds. Good thing I wasn't wearing my jacket; I don't have a replacement.

"Wait Monica yo-"

"I thought I told you to shut up." She grabbed a large hunk of my tattered clothing and tied it around my mouth. "Now hold still." Almost immediately she lowered herself onto my manhood. After she slid all the way down the first time she lifted up slowly and slammed back down eliciting a small groan from me. "Remember, no moving." She lifted herself and slammed down once again, this time she laughed. "Enjoying yourself?" All I could muster up was an angry growl. "Hmmmm? What was that, you'll have to speak louder." She slammed down again, and again, and again. Her pace was getting faster but somehow she managed to slam just as hard. Her trash-talking was replaced by her own moans as she continued to pick up the pace; I couldn't help but moan a bit myself regardless of how much pain I was in. I could tell her orgasm was close as her walls were beginning to tighten. It had been only been a few minutes but I was coming close too. She never let up, not even for a second, she continued to pound until both of our orgasms hit. Instinctively I bucked against her as I came and due to the strength of my legs I almost pushed her off. Unfortunately she had a tight grip on my arms and held herself in place. She panted hard as she collapsed onto my chest.

She laughed almost evilly and said "Well Lee you broke the rules." I wouldn't have the strength to say anything even if my mouth wasn't tied shut. "Since you moved we're gonna have to do it over and over until you learn your lesson." I still didn't have the strength to protest, all I could do was give an angry scowl partially hidden by the bind over my mouth. I may have still been hard but I sure as hell couldn't survive that again, it already feels like she broke a bone or two. "Ready or not here I go." She slowly lifted herself once more as I mentally prepared for the pain but before she could come back down "LEE!" Lece to the rescue. He kicked in the door and recalled her just before she slammed me. The ball shook violently but Lece was one step ahead, lets just say duct tape can solve any problem.

With my hands free I untied my mouth. I've never felt so relieved in my life. "Awesome timing Lece." I managed to sit up "How'd you know what was going on anyway?"

"I just put two and two together. I called you about three times and I know how attached you've been to your pokedex these past few days. You missing one call alone was a bad sign. Not only that but Monica took a little longer in the bathroom then usual."

"Glad you're such a detective." I said sarcastically.

"Hope she didn't hurt you too bad."

"I'll be sore in the morning but I'm ok, if you had got here any later though we might have been looking at some permanent damage."

"Good to know but something's bothering me now. The story says you're supposed to be dragged into the woods right?"

"Let's wait until everyone gets back, I may have figured something out." Lece nodded.

8:10, everyone came back. I explained what I learned from my experiences in the past few days.

Mike assumed a thinker pose. "So it begins everyday at 6:45."

Lece continued "And it only takes one wild pokemon of that species to see you."

Ryan added "If the pokemon is trained it won't alert the rest of its kind."

"But what about your froslass, she was wild when she first saw you." Jessy replied.

"Yes but she wasn't wild at 6:45, which may mean that I'm free to roam until that time. Any pokemon that sees me after 6:45 will put me in danger since I don't know which will try and rape me next." I said.

"Then how did Monica know where to look?" Rachel asked.

"Monica already knows Lee, when 6:45 came around and she needed to find him she already knew where to look, meaning that any pokemon that you've come into contact with here knows where you are." Lece commented.

"They know my general area but they don't know my room. I could hide here if I wanted but tomorrow I'm not taking any chances. The girl's dorm seems like the safest place, the male pokemon there don't seem interested in me. When 6:45 hits I'll be hiding there."

Lece thought for a minute before saying "But for how long, according to the story you'll be raped all night." I hadn't thought of that. "For that plan to work we'd have to know when the curse wears off."

Ryan's usual tone returned "And how the hell are we supposed to figure that out. The only way is if we had a…lopunny." Everyone turned their attention to Monica's duct taped ball. "Get some rope." I said bluntly.

We gathered as much rope as we could find and a bandana. "You guys ready for this." Everyone nodded. "Lece on the count of three, one, two, three!" Lece released Monica from her ball but, as she turned around Jessy and Rachel grabbed her arms and pinned her to the ground. "Rope!" Ryan and Mike tied her up promptly.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Monica sounded just as pissed as ever.

"Bandana." Lece covered her eyes with the bandana. I'm not sure about the mechanics of attract but if she can't see me maybe she can't use it on me. "Sission Mucsess!" Ryan yelled. Flip the first letters of those two words.

After our little stunt Monica was rolling on the floor trying desperately to get free. "Well now we wait." Mike said.

We waited for hours with only the sound of Monica flailing around and yelling the occasional obscenity at us. Everyone was about fall asleep from exhaustion when at about 6:45 AM Monica fell asleep first. "6:45, makes sense." Mike said.

"Lece get the ball ready, there's no way to know that she isn't faking." Lece took aim.

"Do it." Rachel cut the rope and stood back. Everyone else was ready for anything that could happen. We waited for a minute but Monica didn't move.

"Lee hold this." Lece handed me the ball and walked cautiously over to Monica, she still didn't move. "Monica, you okay?"

"Lece?" she said weakly. "What time is it and why am I blindfolded?"

"Someone was just playing a joke on you. Are you tired?"

"Really tired." Monica replied as she yawned.

"Come on lets get you to bed then." Lece lifted her off the ground and set her on his bed. "G'night Monica." "Good night Lece."

With a huge sigh of relief and simultaneous yawn everyone went to bed. We only got a few hours of sleep but a few hours was better then none. Monica had no memory whatsoever of what happened; we decided it was best not to tell her. The day went on as usual, everyone went to class and I delivered the mail. The only difference was instead of hang around the boy's dorm I sat on the roof of the girl's dorm to keep watch. Test two: See if the females will enter the male half of the complex.

6:45 came and everything seemed quiet. 7:00, no developments. 8:00, a charizard flew over my head, I was unable to determine if it was male or female. 8:05 another charizard flies overhead, I get a tad worried. 8:10, a third charizard appears, this one circles me for a second before flying off, I panic and run off into the forest.

No sooner then I had left about 10 more charizards flew towards the girl's dorm. They flew in an almost crazed frenzy before splitting off into every direction to search for me. "Hiding in the male half of the complex, Fail." With no other choice I sat in the forest hoping the trees would keep me out of sight until it was over.

Hours past and I was slowly beginning to realize that Lece was right. There's no way I can stay out here forever, it was only 11 and I was already hungry. There was no way in hell I was gonna start picking random berries, I might get sick. "I know a few stores in town open all night but I wonder if I'd be able to make it. 30 minutes along the tree tops but that would be too dangerous. 45 minutes along the ground, well it's better then waiting around here." I thought to myself.

Going along the ground is a pain; I have to dodge trees, jump over rivers, and account for terrain changes. But if I was to avoid rape tonight I'd have to deal with it. I kept a steady pace and made sure to dodge any clearings, rarely there was an unavoidable one though. I could still see the occasional charizard fly by but thank god for trees. But of course nothing ever goes as planned; I came across a large stream. It wasn't exactly a difficult jump but there weren't any trees to keep me covered. It's at these times when I regret wearing white. The moonlight made my coat shine like a spotlight, at least to a charizard's eyes.

There was a charizard closer then I thought and thanks to the little flash of my coat it spotted me. Immediately it launched a fire blast straight up into the sky. "Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me." I was already screwed so I took this opportunity to hop along the tree tops. I went way faster then I normally did; I'd get tired no time but I wasn't going for distance I was going for speed. If I could make it to town maybe I could find a building to hide in or something. I didn't care I just had to get out of the forest, I was already so close.

I didn't count on them being able to fly as fast as I could run, they moved like jets. Before I knew it there was one on every side. The surrounded me pretty quick and they were closing in fast so I did the most stupid thing possible: I jumped high into the air to avoid them. It was instinct don't blame me. One second later a fifth charizard moving faster then I thought possible grabbed me midair. She then flew straight up; we were insanely high in a matter of seconds. "I get it I wouldn't possibly try to escape at this altitude, not even _my_ legs could take the fall." The charizard stayed silent and I hung like a rag doll. I could only hope they would be gentler then Monica.

We flew for maybe 10 minutes until we came across a mountain, or at least that's what it looked like from a distance. Upon closer inspection I found a hole in the top, a volcano? Well upon even closer inspection I found that it was an inactive volcano. The charizard holding me flew in circles around it before eventually diving straight into the center. I wasn't particularly worried I assumed she knew what she was doing flying into a volcano. What I found inside was epic to say the least. Not only was it inactive but it was almost completely hollow. Hundreds of smaller caves seemed to branch off from the main cavern and I could see charizard, charmeleon, and charmander there, a lot of them.

Only when we finally landed and the charizard let me go did the truth sink in: I was completely fucked, literally and figuratively. The only way in or out of this place was the hole in the top. There was no way I could jump that high and no way for me to climb up due to the cone shape of the volcano, not unless I had some climbing tools anyway.

All of the charizard from the hunting party followed shortly after us, about 13 in total. They all landed in a semi-circle around me and bowed their heads as another charizard emerged from one of the caves, it was twice as large as all of the others and it was black. I hope she doesn't expect me to have sex with her, I think I can just barely accommodate a regular charizard.

She walked slowly toward me, a look of confidence in her eye. My eyes kept their same rebellious look. She stopped a foot in front of me and bent down to get a closer look at my face. Our eyes locked and we stared at each other for minutes, neither of us blinked.

She chuckled "By the look in your eye it seems you still think you can escape."

I eyed my surroundings once more. "No, but I'm not going down without a fight and believe me I've beaten worse then you."

"You're a feisty little one, I'm gonna have fun with you."

My eyes narrowed "Try it."

"Hold him down." She ordered. The 13 surrounding me began to move in, I jumped into the air, grabbed the charizard's neck directly behind me with my legs, and with a heavy grunt I front flipped midair and threw the charizard forward. Everyone's mouth went agape, except the black charizard's. "Don't just stand around I said hold him down."

They all regained focus and proceeded to attack. I jumped up to about eye level with them and kicked the charizard in the face coming from the right. In the same jump I delivered a powerful back kick to the one approaching form behind. They hit the ground at the same time.

"My arms may not be strong enough to beat a charizard but my kicks are."

A few of them scoffed and flew directly toward me. I administered a roundhouse kick directly to the stomach of the one to the left sending her flying across the cavern. I rolled my leg back into to position before jumping into the air again to land a hammer kick on the second charizard coming from the front sending her straight into the ground.

The remaining nine of them rushed me from all sides at once and with a blinding fast flurry of kicks I knocked them all back in the directions they came. Just one of my kicks is enough to turn your brain into scrambled eggs; none of them were getting back up.

The black charizard sighed. "Are you satisfied with all of the time you've wasted?"

"Not quite, I think I can waste one more minute on you." Only then did I notice all of the other charizard in the cave were standing on their perches with fire in their mouths. There had to be at least a hundred of them and they were about ready to roast me.

"Strip down." She said bringing my attention back to her. "Now!!"

Considering my only other option was run into one of the empty caves that no doubt lead into a dead end where I would literally be screwed, I had no choice. I kept looking around for something, anything that could help me but there was nothing. I gritted my teeth and threw my jacket to the ground. She gave a wicked smile.

I began to unbutton my shirt but stopped when we heard a loud explosion coming from the cave behind us followed by a faint rumble. I stared for a second before the black charizard told me "Keep going." I rolled my eyes and continued to unbutton my shirt. By the time I finished the faint rumble had gotten much louder, even the ground was beginning to shake.

I was about to take my shirt off when I heard someone yell "Weezing Smokescreen!" In a matter of seconds more then half the cavern was filled with smoke. Being an opportunist I used this as a chance to grab my coat and find a place to hide but before I could go anywhere someone grabbed me and said "This way hurry!" I couldn't see his face but I didn't care, he knew a way out. We entered the cave from which the smoke had emerged. "Nidoking Rockslide!" After the man yelled this his Nidoking caused the rocks to come crashing down over the entrance of the cave. "Let's move!" We all ran down a long straight path. I could see the end of the tunnel, it may have been nighttime but the darkness outside didn't compare to the darkness in the cave. We made it outside, took an immediate right, and ran for a few minutes. We reached a waterfall and the man jumped through, he reached his hand back out and motioned me to follow. Wet clothes were the least of my worries so I hopped in to find a roomy cavern and an already lit fire. The man shook some of the water off and put his hands to the fire.

I figure now would as good a time as any. "Thanks for saving me and all but who are you?"

He turned to me and said "Marcus, Marcus Dale.


	5. Epic Rescues

Short chapter, no sex in this one SORRY!

* * *

Marcus was about my height and looked about my age. Everything he wore was black, his pants, his shoes, his shirt, and even his hair, he was like a ninja. All of his clothes were in tatters though, but if he was who he said he was then it'd make sense.

"Marcus Dale? As in the last mailman Marcus Dale?"

He nodded.

"Everyone said you died, what have you been doing for the last year?"

"Running, hiding, avoiding rape, the usual stuff." He seemed pretty casual about it, but I guess a year on the run does that to you.

"Wait you're still being chased by the pokemon? That can't be because _I'm_ the mailman."

"I never resigned; I'm still technically the mailman."

"Technically?" I had no idea technicalities worked on curses.

"How long have you been mailman?" He asked.

"About three days now why?"

He laughed a little. "There's a lot you don't know yet. Sit down this might take awhile." I sighed and took my seat next to the fire.

He cleared his throat. "The curse…gets bad over time."

"How bad?"

"Well in order to tell you that you have to know how it works to begin with.

One: Regardless of the mailman, the curse kicks in at 12 pm. It becomes unbearable for the pokemon to resist it at different times though. Mine is 5 pm, or used to be.

Two: It only works on pokemon of the opposite gender, until you get to my stage…

Three: If a wild pokemon sees you it will alert the rest of its kind. If it's trained it won't. At my stage it doesn't matter.

Four: Whoever is cursed can't leave the Halcyon complex.

Five: The curse gets much, MUCH worse overtime."

"Again." I said. "How much worse?"

He sighed deeply. "Well when you're at my stage the curse is active 24 hours a day, and it applies to more then one gender and type of pokemon, eight pokemon at a time for me. Not only that but the pokemon for some reason seem to acquire a sixth sense about you, it's as if they know where you are for a certain amount of time. That's why I have to keep moving otherwise they'll close in on me eventually."

I'd be telling a lie if I said I wasn't metaphorically shitting my pants. "Please tell me there's some good news. Something along the lines of you know what's causing this."

"I do but…stopping it is another story."

"Just tell me dammit!" I was beyond nervous; I just wanted to make it stop.

"You've heard Darkrai right?"

"You mean the legendary evil-"

"He's not evil he's just a dick." Now Marcus was starting to sound annoyed. "Being out here as long as I have, I haven't exactly had too many people to talk to except the occasional pokemon and they've told me some interesting stories. Apparently Darkrai was here once, and almost captured."

"Who the hell had the skill do that?"

"Well it was more luck then anything but, Ray Baxter. In retaliation to its near capture, Darkrai cursed him and all mailmen who followed."

"I thought it could only create nightmares." I remarked.

"As far as humans are concerned that's all it can do. The extent of its power reaches far beyond what we understand, the pokemon are the only ones who seem to know exactly how far. Anyway thanks to Ray's little screw-up were all cursed."

"Do the pokemon know how to stop it?"

"Wellllll they said we'd need a legendary, Mew, Ho-oh, Jirachi, Cresselia, Arceus, Rayquaza, or Darkrai himself. Hopefully one of their legendary-ness will…counteract Darkrai's legendary-ness and undo the curse. I don't exactly know the technicality behind it but it should work."

"Wow half of those I've never even heard of."

"It doesn't matter, Mew, Arceus, and Ho-oh are impossible to find seeing as they are constantly on the move. Jirachi appears once every 1000 years, I wouldn't wanna meet Rayquaza face to face, and I doubt Darkrai would come back after almost being caught once."

"So our only hope would be Cresselia."

"Yeah but she lives kinda far away and doesn't exactly come out too often."

"And were back at square one." I groaned and fell on my back. "Maybe I should just resign."

"That would be for the best. Just make sure you do it quick, once the pokemon's sixth sense kicks in they'll never let you back on campus."

I slammed my fist into the ground; the idea of me quitting anything was tearing at my existence. "How long until the sixth sense activates?"

"A week or two maybe? It's been awhile I can't remember."

My eyes adopted a determined look. "Tomorrow we're taking you to resign."

He seemed surprised for a second but shook it off. "I told you it's useless, the pokemon wont let me-"

"The pokemon _obviously_ don't know who they're dealing with." This is the part where epic music starts to play in the background; of course it never happened so I had to imagine it. Then all I really heard was a funeral march. "I'll get you the main hall so you can resign, you know a lot more then me and if I'm going to survive this I'll need you alive and by side."

"How are you gonna-"

"Don't underestimate Calvin Lee." My pokedex began to rumble, it was Lece. "Epic timing."

"Lee what's the news?"

"Lece, I need you to do something for me." My face had a resolute smile.

* * *

9:59 the next morning, I had Ryan, Mike, and Lece in a conference call. "Is everything ready?"

Ryan loves being the first to reply. "Just about, but can you tell us what all of this is for?"

"There's no time, all you have to know is that it's really fucking important."

"Whatever you say." Mike added.

Lece was silent for awhile but finally spoke. "Lee, were all set to go over here."

"Alright I'm on my way." I closed my pokedex.

My plan is simple: Marcus rides on my back and we run to campus, I'll be slowed a little by his weight but I should be able to outrun anything as long as it doesn't use Extreme Speed. We're 10 minutes south of the campus; I have Lee, Ryan, Mike, and a few assorted trainers, breeders, and rangers waiting there to slow down the pokemon behind us. Some of them are helping because they know me and some owe Lece a favor. The only potential problem with my plan is that their pokemon might turn on them to get Marcus but it shouldn't be too much of an issue, they have a wide variety. Once we hit the campus it's a straight shot to the main hall. There are more trainers along the run path just incase a small number get through the guys. With any luck, campus security will handle any psychics that try to attack us. If Marcus is right then we're about to have a whole army chasing us so speed is everything. "You ready for this Marcus?"

"No, but there's no turning back now."

"Damn skippy, hop on." Marcus hopped on and we began our countdown.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, aw screw it ThreeTwoOneGO!" We took off as fast as possible along the tree tops, ready for anything. Well almost anything. Five minutes into our run my pokedex went haywire. "Female pokemon approaching, Subject: Arcanine."

"What?! Son of a bitch!" We yelled simultaneously. Half a second later an Arcanine extreme speeded its ass right next to us. "Oh no you don't." I said as I delivered a spin kick right to its face; it yelped and fell through the trees. "Hmm, my kicks are a little weak today, must be all the extra weight."

"Multiple pokemon approaching." My pokedex was rumbling so hard it felt like an earthquake in my pocket.

"How many?"

"Calculating…35, 36, 40, 47, 59, 70."

"Marcus I may have miscalculated a bit."

"Oh you think?!" He retorted.

"Tell me you have some kind of flying pokemon."

"One." He reached for a pokeball from his belt, kissed it, and whispered "Please don't rape me. GO SALAMENCE!" With that signature flash of red light his Salamence was flying beside us. "I need you to take us high into the sky." He told it.

"Then hop on." Wow another female, I don't think I've seen a male pokemon with a male trainer since I got here. Anyway, I threw Marcus on but kept running.

"Keep flying towards campus, I'll keep the ground clear." Marcus nodded and took off into the sky. "Let's do this shit." With Marcus off of my back the pokemon ignored me and ran past to get to him, which meant FREE HITS!

I played it like a defense game, hold position and don't let any pass the line. Two more arcanine tried to pass but were met by a foot to each of their faces. I had to make sure to keep up with Marcus incase anything went wrong so I had to do this while running. Most of the pokemon that tried to pass were arcanine but there were a few ninetales and luxrays that felt my foot's wrath. After I downed about 10 more they finally decided to retaliate. Two more arcanine appeared on either side of me and launched a simultaneous flamethrower my way. I was barely able to escape as I dropped below the tree line and started to hop along the branches. I made my way under the arcanine to the right, hopped up, yelled "Surprise!", and pulled it down, causing it to slam face-first into a tree. I launched myself off of a branch and landed on top of the second arcanine. "Look out, a tree!" I yelled as I pushed it below the tree line. I couldn't see what happened to it afterwards but I hoped it hit a tree.

I was feeling pretty confident at this point but everyone knows by now that when things are looking up that usually means something bad is about to happen.

I heard an extremely loud screeching sound coming from behind. I looked back as waves of flying pokemon took to the sky. There were so many it was unreal. "Eight types of pokemon my ass, that's like 40!" Below the trees I could also see more pokemon running along the ground, the slower ones were finally catching up to us. There was no way I was gonna try to stop this many so I decided to catch up to Marcus again.

As usual things never go as planned, hyper beams, ice beams, solar beams, aurora beams, beams up the ass were being fired at Marcus. If this wasn't such a mess we were in I would say the sky looked pretty cool with all the attacks being shot into it. I thought they were trying to rape him not kill him. With so many going off at once it was only a matter of time before he was hit, well his salamence was anyway. One of the ice beams struck her square in the stomach and she started plummeting.

"Marcus recall her!" I yelled as raced to catch up. He complied as fast as possible, I caught him midair, and landed in a nearby tree. "Hop on were just about there." He latched the pokeball to his belt and jumped on my back.

It took us maybe 20 seconds the make it to campus, everyone was waiting for us but I didn't have time to greet em, the pokemon were hot on our asses, literally. I'm getting tired of fire pokemon.

Ryan tried to say something but all I could yell as I ran past was "No time, get the ones behind me." Last thing I heard was Lece yelling "Blastoise, Hydro Pump."

It was a big relief to be back on campus but I couldn't rest until Marcus resigned. Just as I had planned, it was straight line to the main building and there were people everywhere ready to defend, which was a good thing since I looked back and saw the guys being overwhelmed.

We made it the main building in no time at all; the last obstacle was that massive staircase. "Almost there Marcus, hang on." I raced up the stairs, jumping over four at a time, but Murphy's Law kicked in at the wrong time yet again. We made it to the top of the stairs and my hand was practically on the door handle, but I couldn't move my body.

"Lee, what's wrong?" Marcus sounded a little desperate but who wouldn't be in his situation.

"Can't move."

"What are you talking abou-…I can't move either." Marcus slowly started to float upwards.

"Marc-" Before I could finish I was thrown backwards towards the stairs, before I fell I caught a glimpse of something behind one the pillars, it seemed like a white flowing dress: a gardevoir. Fuck.

I couldn't save myself this time; I fell backwards and rolled all the way to the bottom of the staircase. I was in pain but it didn't feel like anything was broken. "Fuck." I kept repeating to myself over and over again. I had to think quick if I was gonna save Marcus but there seemed like nothing I could do, not against a psychic pokemon anyway, unless… "That's it, Go Frosslass!" I keep forgetting I have her ball in my pocket. She appeared in that familiar flash of light with a smile on her face.

"Hi Master." I didn't have time to correct her.

"Need your help, at the top of the stairs there's a gardevoir; I need you to keep her busy."

"How?"

"I don't care, attack her, kill her, have a conversation; doesn't matter just make sure she stays away from me and the guy who's already up there, okay?" My mouth was going a mile a minute.

"Got it Master." She said enthusiastically as she began to fly up the stairs. My thought was that her Psychic would hopefully be enough to match the gardevoir's.

I raced behind Frosslass and when reached the top we found Marcus floating upside with his pants off to the side, the gardevoir were obviously there too. "Do your stuff Frosslass." The gardevoir was facing away and didn't have time to see let alone counter Frosslass' attack; she was promptly thrown halfway down the stairs. I wanted to sit down and soak in the irony of that but I didn't have time. I grabbed Marcus, who had fallen headfirst onto the pavement, and his pants. "Come on Marcus we're here."

Marcus was rubbing his head. "Let me put my pants on."

"THERES NO TIME FOR PANTS!" I grabbed him by the arm and we ran into the building, down those familiar hallways and straight to the mailroom. I kicked the door open, threw Marcus inside, and slammed it. Everyone inside looked surprised but who could blame em.

"Marcus is that you?" One of the random mailroom workers asked. Hearing this, everyone started to crowd around us with obligatory "I thought you were dead." comments. We still didn't have time for this though.

"Move!" I yelled as I pushed my way to the front desk, still carrying Marcus by the arm. "Marcus needs to resign." The woman at the desk, whose name is Helen by the way, looked shocked ever since I threw Marcus into the door. She shook herself out of it when I started to talk to her.

"Um, Marcus doesn't work here anymore, he doesn't need to resign."

"Technically he still does, just do this for me please." My mouth was still moving at the speed of light.

"Ok, but he needs to fill out these resignation papers."

"Ahhhhhh, that'll take to long. Wait a minute we just need to get you fired. Quick fire him!"

"I don't have that kind of authority."

"Dammit, where's then is Josh, you know our boss?"

"In the back room, do you want me to get him?"

"As soon as possible Helen we're sort of in a rush here." She nodded and hurried off to the back. At times like these time seems to speed up I swear, it seemed like she was taking forever.

One minute later, which seemed like 10 to me, she returned from the backroom followed by Josh. He's a tall guy with wild blonde hair; he dresses like a stereotypical journalist though, right down to hat with a slip of paper with the word "press" written on it.

"This better be good Lee, the campus is on stage one alert. Pokemon are running rampant and I don't have time for-" Just then he noticed Marcus. "Marcus you're alive!"

"Yep." He replied nonchalantly.

I decided to cut in to say "You know all those rampant pokemon, yeah well they're after Marcus and we kind need you to fire him so they'll leave."

"…What?" I can't say I expected him to understand right away.

"It's the curse; it's still in effect while Marcus is still mailman."

"The curse?" He said in a skeptical tone, he never _did_ believe in it.

Marcus cut in. "Yes the curse is real; I've lived it for a _year_ now."

"It's just superstition, you were-" He was cut off by the sound of pounding at the door. It was no ordinary pounding though, the door was coming off of its hinges and the arms of small pokemon could be seen coming through.

"Oh God, just fire him QUICK!"

Josh looked like he was about to run away but he managed to fumble over his words before finally yelling "Marcus you're fired!"

The door had fallen to the ground but what was standing outside of it was a bunch of random pokemon with confused looks on their faces. I think I even heard one say "What was I doing again?" They all left as big crowd while murmuring amongst themselves. Everyone in the room let out a huge sigh. Now one would think that a great party would happen or some victory music would play. Nothing but silence followed.

After a long pause Helen decided to break the silence. "Marcus where are your pants?"

* * *

Marcus put his pants back on, I went back to get Froslass, who managed to beat the gardevoir by the way, and we took the cable car back to the dorms. Side note though, Frosslass refused to stay in her damn ball. I think she feels really accomplished after beating that gardevoir. Oh well, it can't hurt to let her float by my side for awhile.

When we got back to my room Marcus was treated to the standard "I thought you were dead." comments but after everyone got over the fact that he was alive we got down to business again. We explained the situation to the guys and as I expected it left everyone dumbfounded.

Lece was first to speak this time. "This is quite the conundrum."

"No kidding." Ryan replied. "Are you sure we need another pokemon to undo the curse?"

Marcus was quick with his reply. "A pokemon did it and only a pokemon can undo it."

"Then damn can't you get a legendary that's you know, easier to find?" Ryan retorted.

Mike sighed. "None of them are "easy to find", that's what makes them legendary."

"Plus." Marcus added. "The "easier to find" legendaries wouldn't be strong enough or suited to the task."

Ryan groaned loudly. "Then how in the flying fuck are we going to get Cresselia here?"

Froslass tapped on my shoulder but I was a little too caught up in my own thoughts to pay her any attention. "Not now Froslass."

"It's not like someone could go get her or something." Lece announced.

I thought for moment before speaking. "Well…Marcus could but it'd take way too long. I'd be raped five times over by the time he got back."

"Not to mention I don't exactly feel like going, it's a long trip after all."

"Oh like you've got anything better to do." Ryan said as he smiled. Marcus just rolled his eyes.

"Still, Lee doesn't have that kind of time; we have to get her _here._" Lece remarked as he folded his arms.

Froslass tapped my shoulder again. "Later Froslass." I still didn't pay her any mind, now was a time for thinking.

Mike was rubbing his chin, apparently deep in thought. "Maybeeeee there's something she's drawn to, like good dreams or happiness or something else cliché."

Lece assumed the thinker position. "Viable, Marcus what do you think?"

"I don't know, I learned all of my information off of wild pokemon. Do you think yours know anything?"

Lece, Mike, and Ryan turned to their pokemon but Monica, Rachel, and Jessy only shook their heads. The fact that they were so silent struck me as odd but I guessed they were only doing it because of Marcus' presence, just like when they first met me.

We went back and forth for maybe 10 minutes with all sorts of theories on how to get Cresselia here. At this point in time everyone except me was talking at once; I was deeper in thought then ever before. As I thought I might have stumbled onto to something Froslass broke my train of thought with yet another tap on my shoulder.

"Dammit what is it?" I tried to keep the anger in my voice to a minimum but the shoulder tapping was really starting to get on my nerves.

Froslass got in really close so she could whisper in my ear. "I know Cresselia; she's a friend of mine." She said it really casually.

My brain stopped for a second and I paused. "You what?!" My voice was loud enough to get everyone to stop talking.

She whispered just loud enough so that only I could hear. "I could call her but it would take her some time to get here."

"You…would do that for me?"

"Of course Master." She whispered with a smile. "But on one condition."

"I don't like the sound of that."

"You have to give me a name."

"But I'm no good with names."

"Come on, you can come up with something."

Ummmmmm snow…ice…crystal…diamond. How about Diamond?" Diamonds kind of remind me of ice and ice reminds me of snow and you see where I'm going with this.

"Diamond." She repeated to herself. "I love it." Her smile grew wider. You know now that I look at her I don't think I've ever seen her stop smiling; it just seems to get bigger.

"Thank you Master." She kissed my cheek flew through the window. No not out of the window, through it, I keep forgetting she's part ghost.

Lece gave me a funny look and then asked "What was that all about?"

"I think…I just solved the problem." I said while rubbing my cheek.


	6. Arcade Decathalon

After Diamond left everyone sat silently in the room, waiting for something exciting to happen, nothing did. Lee was the first to speak this time.

"Welllll I'm bored, I'm gonna go into town to find an arcade, anyone else coming?"

"Oh hell yes, I know a few arcades downtown." Ryan yelled as he hopped off of his bed, Rachel wasn't too far behind him. Mike shrugged his shoulders and hopped off of his bed, followed closely by Jessy. Lece was a little hesitant but without a word he sighed and jumped down too, Monica was already behind him and ready to go.

Marcus was a bit shocked at everyone's sudden apathy. "What are you crazy, you're still cursed incase you forgot."

Lee looked at the clock, it read 11:00. "I don't know about you Marcus but I'm feeling pretty good today. I just saved your ass from an army and Diamond might find Cresselia and lift the curse. I want to keep this awesome train rolling and turn this into a good day. Besides I got an hour before the curse starts and six and a half more before I'm actually attacked. So in the meantime were gonna go have some fun; why don't you come with us, you need it more then we do." Lee was obviously referring to the fact that Marcus had done nothing but running and avoiding rape for the past year.

"Still, it would be much safer to wait here."

"Oh come on, I got these guys protecting me." Lee pointed his thumbs back toward everyone waiting at the door. "And were gonna be in the middle of campus, now quit being such a buzz kill and come on."

"…But what if Diamond gets back?"

"She knows where to find me, she always knows. If you're so worried about it leave a note."

"Yeah come on." Ryan said while hopping.

"Well…"

"Come ." Ryan stretched it out as long as his breath could hold.

"Alright, alright but um…I think I need a change of clothes." Everyone laughed as they looked at his tattered "ninja" outfit again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Everyone threw an outfit together in about 2 minutes, Lee gave Marcus one of his fancy white sleeveless shirts, Lece got him some black jeans, and Mike found him a pair of white tennis shoes.

It was about 11:10 and everyone was walking in a large group down the sidewalk. Lee had never actually been this far into town before. Anyone who didn't know any better would swear they were in the big city. The only things missing were tall skyscrapers in the background, but from where the group was standing the buildings were tall enough to at least give the illusion of a city.

"SO!" Ryan again spoke first. "You ready to get bested at every game in existence Lee?"

"Don't mess with me little man, my gaming skills will rip you a new one."

"Was that a challenge I heard?"

"No, THIS is the challenge: I'll beat your ass, tear you asunder, and send you into a spiraling depression."

"You talk a lot of smack; let's hope you can back it up." Ryan got really close to Lee's face.

"Oh I can, and I will." They were staring each other down, both wore confident smiles.

"Well were here." Lee just then noticed they were having their stare down in front of the arcade. He smiled wider. "Get your game face on." "Bring it bitch." They walked into the arcade side by side in an epic moment worthy of any action movie.

"This is gonna be fun." Mike commented. Everyone else smiled and nodded.

Just like everything else at Halcyon, the arcade was humongous. The carpet was plain black, but it had a repeating pattern of fireworks. It was incredibly dim inside but most of the light came from the screens of the games and a few scattered black lights. 10 feet from the entrance there were stairs leading downward to the floor where the games were. From the top of the stairs they had an extensive view of everything. The variety of games was pretty amazing, there was a rock climbing wall far off to the left, an entire Go-Kart course on the right, and far past all the games directly ahead of them was a large cave-like opening, above it in huge neon letters it said "LaZer Tag," Spelt with a "Z" intentionally.

Lee inhaled deeply through his nose. "Smell that Ryan? It's the smell of an ass whooping."

"You got a pretty good nose if you can smell your own ass."

"Oh you're going down now, Arcade Decathalon."

Lee took a seat at a nearby Tetris machine. "We'll start off simple." Tetris isn't exactly a competitive sport but if there's one thing this arcade encourages its competition. Each machine has two to sixteen sides for multiple players.  
Ryan took a seat directly across from Lee and cracked his knuckles, Rachel appeared on his side and had the same look as Ryan, apparently getting a little competitive herself. They both slid a quarter into the machine, selected "Grand Master" difficulty, and focused on the screen. "Ready." the game's announcer yelled. "Begin!" Their hands moved like lightning as they started to drop pieces in. The blocks weren't even on screen for a second before being rushed to the bottom in rapid succession. Each line they cleared would create a line below the opponents screen but those lines barely stayed on screen for a second before Lee and Ryan cleared them. In a matter of minutes they had both crushed the already existing high score. The machine lit up and announced it to the entire arcade, drawing in more of a crowd then they already had. Neither of them noticed, they were too busy battling. After a few more minutes the game had sped up to an almost impossible pace but Ryan and Lee kept fighting. Their blocks got higher and higher until "WINNER New high score." The machine announced, Ryan's blocks hit the top. Lee stood up and smiled victoriously as the crowd around them started to cheer and applause.

"Don't think it's over yet Lee, we got 9 more to go." Even though he lost Ryan still had his confident smile on.

"I guess I can round up five more ass whoopings for ya." He motioned with his head towards the next game, High Octane: Racer's Peril. They took a seat next to each other and without another word slipped their quarters in and began to race. The computer players didn't stand a chance, Ryan and Lee left them in the dust and raced one on one. By the time the computers hit the halfway point Lee and Ryan had finished, both of them surpassed the existing record. It was Ryan's victory this time.

"You know Lee I think I remember hearing something a few minutes ago about ass whoopings but I can't seem to remember what it was."

"Here let me remind you, the hard way."

The third game was Pokefighter, Lee's victory. The fourth, Quick Draw, Ryan's win. They alternated wins the entire time as their crowd grew larger and larger. By the ninth game, Dance Dance Revolution, they had everyone's attention. Ryan moved amazingly well for a short chubby guy but no one could outdo Lee's footwork. Ryan only missed two steps on the hardest song, but Lee was perfect.

"One more win Ryan, scared yet?"

"Funny, you talk like you still have a chance."

"Any game, anytime. So, where do you want your final loss to be?"

"Skyfighter." Ryan pointed to the machine directly behind him.

"Ohhhhh how fitting, I get to shoot your ass out of the sky."

"Don't get cocky Lee; you're in my domain now." They sat directly across from each other yet again and slipped their quarters in. "Launch!" The game's mechanical voice ordered. Ryan and Lee flew out of their docks and made a direct course for each other. When they finally got close to one another they put on a spectacular show, literally flying circles around each other and pushing the game to its limits. Missiles were flying everywhere as they attempted to circle closer and closer. Everyone in the crowd was wondering the same thing. "How the fuck can anyone keep up with that?" While the crowd sat in awe both Ryan and Lee ran out of missiles and resorted to using their machineguns. Their circle got tighter in tighter until they were circling just within a few feet of each other, as far as the game would allow without them colliding. It was all down to whoever made a mistake first, their lives were dwindling and they weren't firing a shot as they continued to circle, waiting for the other to mess up. Finally after what seemed like an eternity Ryan's arm got tired and he flew straight in one direction. Lee took the opportunity to fly behind him and shoot him down. "Game Over." The machine announced.

Both of them were stunned, they stared at their screens for a minute before leaning back into their chairs with a sigh. After a long silence from everyone, including the crowd, Lee gave a thumbs up over the machine. Ryan paused for a second but then returned the gesture. "Good game." They said simultaneously. Though they couldn't see each others faces they knew they were both smiling.  
The crowd went nuts at the small display of sportsmanship. After five minutes or so of cheers and high fives the crowd dispersed. Lee and Ryan still sat in their chairs, psychically and mentally exhausted from their competition.

Lece approached Lee carrying a huge bag; it was filled to the brim with tickets. The arcade has a little system where you play games, win tickets, and exchange them for prizes. "Whoa where'd you get all those?"

"YOU, and Ryan, every machine you guys played at spit out mile long stretches of tickets." Lece pointed with his thumb over to Mike, Jessy, and Monica, they were all holding huge bags of tickets and Jessy had a goofy smile on.

"…sorry." Lee was pretty emotionless about it. "You can have em if you want, well half, the other half are Ryan's."

Ryan was still laid back in his chair. "Iiii don't care, you can have em. The prizes here suck anyway."

"If you insist." Jessy was a little happier then normal, she dragged Mike to the ticket counter by his collar. Lece and Monica shrugged and followed them, Marcus wasn't too far behind them, and he was looking as serious as ever. Ryan and Lee just sat in their chairs.

"Ryan."

"Huh?"

"I have to go to the bathroom."

"Me too."

"But I don't feel like moving."

"Me neither…"

They sat in silence for another few minutes.

Lee sighed. "Okay I'm going to bathroom."

"I'm gonna wait here."

Lee pulled himself to his feet and with his hands in his pockets, walked toward the glowing sign that said "Restroom". He leaned against the door to open it, not wanting to move his arms. The bathroom was huge but looked like any other public bathroom; only other thing was it was deserted except for a lone Raichu. It was definitely bigger the average Raichu though. 'I swear half the pokemon in this damn place are twice are large, that's Halcyon for ya.'

"Hey little guy what are you doing here all alone?" The raichu just tilted its head in confusion. "Kay never mind, stupid question." Lee did his business and washed his hands but when he turned to leave the raichu was in the middle of the floor staring at him. Lee stepped left to get around but so did the Raichu. He stepped right but it followed him again.

Lee groaned and put on an irritated look. "Can I help you?"

The raichu's cheeks started to spark and it smiled almost evilly at Lee. "Yeah, hold still." Its voice was clearly feminine.

"Hey what the hell are you doing in the boy's bathroom?" Her evil smile grew and her cheeks began to spark more fiercely. Lee, who just realized the situation he was in, sidestepped as a thin bolt passed his face. "Damn what are you trying to do kill me?"

"I told you to hold still, if you don't then this'll hurt a lot more then it should." She fired another bolt but Lee opened a stall door to block it. She tackled the door, sending Lee flying backwards into the stall. After a quick charge Raichu unleashed a thunder wave that engulfed the stall and half of the bathroom, leaving Lee effectively paralyzed. "Aw you son of a bitch. HEY, my mouth still works, cool." Was all he could say from inside the stall.

Meanwhile at the ticket booth everyone was searching out prizes, except Marcus. Jessy had gone prize crazy, buying everything from bunneary ears to Ring Pops.

"So," Lece began. "You were pretty quick to leave Lee alone Marcus, especially after he got so much attention. Every pokemon here knows who he is now."

"Yeah I probably should've told him that on the fourth day the pokemon get more impulsive, pretty much doubling his chances of getting raped. He'll have to learn the hard way."

Lece was silent for a moment. "Wow, you're a cold hearted bastard." He patted him on the shoulder.

"A year of running does that to you."

Meanwhile back in the bathroom Raichu worked quickly to tip over a garbage can and lodge it in the thin hallway between the wall and door, making it impossible to open from the outside. With that done she smiled evilly again and opened Lee's stall with her tail. She grabbed onto his pant leg with her teeth and dragged him into the open area of the bathroom and then sat on his chest, still smiling deviously.

Lee's voice was a little strained. "You know you're heavier then you look."

The raichu said nothing as she slid off of his chest and in between his legs. With lighting speed Lee's pants were around his ankles. 'Get it? Lightning, Raichu? IT'S A PUN! I crack me up.'

"Cant we talk about this?" Lee said sarcastically knowing full well they couldn't.

"Shut your trap or I'll weld it shut." Raichu's cheeks sparked as she said this.

'Damn, first Monica and now this, are all rapists this pushy?' Halfway through his thought Lee's underwear went the way of his pants, he was limp. "Ha, can't rape me if I don't have a boner!" She delivered a small shock to his stomach. "I said quiet."

"OW, ass." He said under his breath.

Raichu hopped onto his stomach and positioned herself over Lee's limp member. She smiled at him devilishly before lowering her cunt to it. She moaned slightly as she began to rub back and forth, already deriving a small amount of pleasure from the act.

'Don't get a boner, don't get a boner, do…not …get… aw shit I am failing at this.' It took less then 4 rubs to get him all the way the hard. Raichu didn't waste anytime, after the fourth rub she moved far forward enough to get the tip on her entrance. Getting the head in was the easy part; she forced herself down over it in one quick thrust. She pushed down several times more, attempting to get farther but making little progress. Being bigger then the average raichu didn't change the fact that she was still small compared to Lee, but that didn't discourage her.

"You might need some lube or something."

"Tch." She took a deep breath pushed down as hard as she could, taking him just about all the way in. They groaned simultaneously. The raichu was in heaven but Lee was in a small amount of pain, her insides were gripping him for dear life. The only thoughts that were going through his head were. 'This is gonna hurt in the morning, and Dear God what did I do to deserve this?'

Without another word Raichu began to slowly move up and down, encountering heavy resistance with each with each little movement. Her tongue was already hanging outside of her mouth as she moved; the feeling of him stretching her insides put her in a state of bliss. Lee on the other hand was still in pain, he grunted loudly each time she nearly hilted him. The pain was subsiding as she sped up though. The small amounts of his pre and the large amounts of her own juices were making the trip far easier.

Raichu was quickly gaining momentum, the sound of grunts and groans were quickly phased out by her dirty words. "Oh God yes, fuck me, fuck me harder!"

"Just who's doing the fucking here?" Lee managed to say in an exasperated breath. He could barely hold his composure, this was one of the tightest holes he'd ever been in and it was only a matter of time before he came. Raichu was pounding down now as fast as she could, hilting him every time and nearly screaming. Lee came first; he gritted his teeth as he let loose a torrent of his fluids inside of her. She screamed loudly as her cunt gripped him tighter then before, coaxing out the last bit of his cum. She was filled instantly, there was far too much for her small body to contain. The rest fell to the floor, and she fell face first onto Lee's chest, nearly exhausted. Neither of them said a word at least for a few minutes.

Back at the Skyfighter game Ryan hadn't moved. "Lee usually doesn't take this long in the bathroom…maybe I should go check…nah." He lay back in his chair.

Enough of the paralysis wore off for Lee to raise his head. "You know, you seem even heavier then before. Do you mind getting the hell off of me?"

She laughed a bit, to Lee it sounded positively evil. "Nope, there's something I've always wanted to try first." She positioned his half limp member at her tail hole.

"What are you crazy? It's impossible, im-fucking-possible. I can barely fit in your first hole, what makes you think I can get in that one?"

"This time I'll have a helping hand." She smiled evilly yet again. Lee raised an eyebrow in confusion. She lifted herself up and walked along his chest until she was right in his face, their eyes locked. "What are you-" His own question was answered when his boner returned and he started to blush. 'Fffffucking Attract. UGHHH! What pokemon doesn't know this move?!' Raichu brought her face in for a long, tongue-filled, kiss. Lee found his thoughts scrambled once again.

'Oh God it's even stronger then Monica's. Ok focus, keep your thoughts straight. Focus, focus, sex NO FOCUS. Gotta run, gotta get out of here, gotta fuck that raichu right in her tight little- AHHHHH NO! Come on you know you want to, look at her she's begging for it. GET OUT OF MY HEAD! I bet she'll feel so good wrapped around my cock. Wait, wait, did I say that or did you? That was you. DAMMIT!' Just then he realized that had lost what little sanity he had left in him.

While Lee was having his internal battle Raichu had already gotten off and moved to the side, she was watching him with an amused look on her face. Halfway through his battle Lee realized he could move again. 'I can move, which means I can fuck her! I mean escape; yeah that's what I meant.' That's when heard the perverted side scream a loud no.

Lee hopped to his feet, with his pants still around his ankles, and began to walk for the door, unfortunately for him it was just another stall door and not the exit. Raichu was waiting inside with that evil smirk on her face. 'This is not where I'm supposed to be headed, exit's that way. What wrong with you, we can't fuck this Raichu if we go to the exit. Hmm you're right.' Lee's thoughts were finally melded with the attract-induced ones.

He sat down on the toilet seat and Raichu hopped onto his lap. 'Well this is a little unsanitary don't you think? Oh well.' The raichu smiled seductively and winked before turning her back him. Lee knew what to do; he grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her over his cock which was harder then it's even been before. He pushed her tail hole onto his member and since gravity wasn't strong enough Lee slowly pushed her down. Even with the copious amount fluid from their earlier session he was still finding it hard to get more then an inch in. "Push harder dammit!" Both Raichu and the voice inside of Lee's head yelled.

"Trying."

"Quit being such a pussy and shove me down!" Lee decided it was now or never. He lifted her just barely off of his cock and threw her back down while thrusting upwards at the same time. It was just enough to hilt himself completely. Raichu's tongue fell out the side of her mouth again, she was drooling from the pleasure she felt. Lee on the other hand couldn't move. It felt like someone had taken 10 dozen rubber bands and strapped them around his cock but underneath all of the pain he felt a bit a pleasure and he knew it could only get better once she loosened.

Neither of them moved for minutes. Lee was waiting until she loosened up and Raichu was still enjoying the feeling. After a long wait, Raichu's grip loosened just enough for Lee to move. He decided to go for it and lifted her almost all the way off and slowly came back down. Raichu, who was _still_ trying to enjoy the moment, was a little surprised when he started moving but surprise gave way to pleasure as he pushed her down a second time. Lee finally found a pace as he kept lifting her and lowering her. As his pre started to coat her walls he got faster and faster. They were both feeling nothing but pure pleasure at this point. Lee was grunting loudly and Raichu resumed her sex talk. "Yes, fuck me, fuck me harder, deeper, faster!

Lee's hands shifted from her hips to where her breasts would be if she had any. Instead of breasts he found her nipples under her fur. Rubbing them caused her to stop talking and start moaning. She was moaning so loud Lee wondered if the rest of the arcade could hear it, but that was the least of his worries. He was far too busy lifting and lowering Raichu to bother.

Lee's arms were getting tired and he was beginning to slow down. Realizing that he was in full control of the situation, he set Raichu down on the floor and started to pound her ass doggy style. Raichu didn't mind, from this position he could pound her harder then he was before. The restroom was filled with the sounds of their moans and grunts, they were both extremely close. Lee, knowing this gave three final powerful thrusts. Raichu screamed as a wave of cum gushed out of her, soaking the floor behind her. Lee gave one final grunt before filling her hole, the rest gushed out of her sides, adding to the already large pool of juices on the floor. 'Aw crap I'm gonna fall in it.' Lee used the very last of his strength to push himself to the side and land in a dry spot.

"Where the hell is-"

"Campus Security, open up!" Lee heard from outside of the bathroom

"Speak of the devil." With all the energy he could muster up Lee managed to scoot and slide his way out of the stall. Raichu wouldn't move for awhile, she passed out from the pleasure.

Meanwhile outside of the door, Campus security was trying to get in. "These doors don't lock do they?" The security guard was asking her alakazam, he shook his head. "Break it down." With a small amount of psychic power the top half of the door was snapped off and thrown aside. The bottom was still locked in place by the garbage can. The security guard stepped in to find Lee in the middle of the floor, face down. 'I'd recognize that hair anywhere, it's the mailman.' She thought to herself.

"Alakazam what's the word?" Its eyes glowed for a second before it said "Attract, a raichu, over there." It pointed with its spoon to the raichu halfway out of the stall.

The guard sighed. "Couldn't be helped. Hey, you awake?"

"Yeah." Calvin responded without moving his face from the tile.

"Plan on getting up anytime soon?"

"Nah."

She sighed again and picked up the Raichu by its tail. "Let's go." As she walked out Lee finally got a good look at her. Her outfit looked like a cross between a mall cop and someone from the S.W.A.T. team. He just let his head fall again. 'Took em long enough to get here.'

Minutes later Marcus stepped through the half broken door and walked up to Lee. "Learn anything today Lee?"

"Fuck off Marcus, now isn't the time for your bullshit."

"I probably should've warned you about this but it's best to learn from experience. Hope your day keeps being awesome." He left midway through the sentence.

"Asswipe." Lee flipped him off as he left.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lee decided that he had enough "fun" for the day and decided to stay home and watch TV but before that he went to take a shower. He leaned his head against the shower wall and let the water run over him. "Hurry back Diamond."

"Already here Master."

"UGHH!" Lee turned around to find Diamond floating in the shower behind him. "What the fuck?! How- when- where-….what the fuck?! Trying to shower here, can't this wait?"

"Why, can't I shower with you?" She said in a seductive tone.

"No, I've already had enough of that today, and what did I tell you about calling me 'master?"

"Aw come on please."

"Nooo." He leaned his head against the wall again.

"Pleeeeeease Master?"

"Leave."

Diamond was annoyed but determined, a slight smile made its way across her face. "You know, Cresselia is on her way here."

"Is that so?" Lee was pretty uninterested at the moment, though he did plan to ask how she did it eventually.

"Yep, she should be here in a few days."

"Thanks for all your help." Lee still didn't remove his face from the wall.

"Buuut, I could tell her to turn around."

"…So that's how you want to play it huh?" Diamond smiled wider.

"Look," He turned around but still leaned against the wall. "I JUST got raped by a raichu not even 15 minutes ago. My dick hurts like hell and I…just don't have the strength right now."

"Can you move your fingers?" He twiddled his fingers. "Then you're fine."

Undeterred by the hot water, Diamond floated over to Lee's face and kissed him. Without breaking the kiss she used psychic to hold his hand to her cunt. Lee sighed and slipped his middle finger inside, eliciting a small gasp from Diamond, barely audible over the sound of the shower. He slowly began to move his finger in and out, finally making Diamond break the kiss as she moaned slightly. Lee could see his breath as he broke free from the frigid kiss. Her insides felt like they were freezing his finger but every time he pulled out the warmth of the shower water heated it again.

After a short time Lee placed a second finger inside. Diamond jumped a little at the second finger but quickly eased herself into it. Lee began to speed up his finger work, making Diamond start to moan loudly and grab onto his shoulders. Soon after, he stuck a third inside and pushed deeper. Her grip on his shoulders tightened as she tried to keep herself from screaming, with moderate success. Lee's fingers were moving wildly at high speed and putting her in a state of pleasure unlike anything she had ever experienced. Her screams came out as high pitched yelps. "M-Master," she gasped. "not so fast, I'm gonna cum."

"It's what you wanted, now hold still." Diamond, seemingly forgetting that she was holding his hand in place, stayed quiet and rested her head on his chest. Lee mustered up enough strength to move his other hand around her backside. He felt around until he found her second entrance. 'Wow didn't think ghosts had these. You learn something new everyday.' He slipped his middle finger inside causing Diamond to almost scream into his chest. Not even a minute later Diamond lost control of herself. She came all over Lee's legs and muffled her scream with Lee's mouth. Unable to scream, she simply held the kiss, forcing her tongue around his mouth.

One long passionate kiss later she pulled her head back leaving a long trail of saliva in her path. It was carried away by the shower water seconds later.

"So tell me, why couldn't you have done that yourself?"

"Because it's sooooo much hotter when Master does it."

"You're never gonna stop calling me that are you?" She shook her head and smiled.

Lee sighed and turned the shower off.

"Anyway," She continued. "Cresselia said she can definitely help with the curse."

"Speaking of that, how did you contact her anyway?"

"It's a secret." She winked at him.

"You'll tell me or I'll put you back in your ball and tape it shut."

"Mmmm I love it when you threaten me Master."

"Oh damn it just tell me."

"Only if you slap me." She winked again.

"Oh that's it, I don't care anymore, I'm gone."

"Wait come back, slap me and call me a bitch!"

"LALALALALA CAN'T HEAR YOU! LALALALA!" 'Oh god she's a nightmare.' Lee walked out of the bathroom, covering his ears from Diamond. He had nothing but a towel covering his midsection but luckily everyone else was gone. He hopped up to his bed and put his head under his pillow.

"Please Master, just a tiny slap?"

"CAN'T HEAR YOU!" He said slightly muffled by the pillow. 'Please just let this be a phase.'

A disappointed groan was the last thing Lee heard before drifting off as she lay next to him, hugging him close.


	7. Weekend Adventures

Yeah this chapter is fuck-long. Mostly cause I included a request as well as my own long ass scene. Ya so two lemons in one, have a ball.

* * *

"Calllllllvinnnnnn."

"Wha- who's there?"

"CAAAALLLVINNNNNN!"

"Quit using my first name!"

"Calvin!"

Lee turned around to see a pokemon floating behind him, dangerously close to his face as usual. "Ah!" He quickly jumped away, the pokemon just giggled at him.

"Who the hell are you, and…where am I?" Finally taking a look at his surroundings he saw it was a vast emptiness. Nothing but white could be seen for miles.

"Me? Im Cresselia, and you're in a dream."

"Oh…hi."

She giggled again. "Diamond, as you've named her, has told me all about you and your predicament. Im sure she's already told you but I can definitely help you. I should be there within a day or two."

"Kay Cool…is that all you came here to tell me? Don't get me wrong I'm grateful and all but, you know, just seems like this little dream trip would be a waste of your time."

"Well it's good to know you're perceptive. There is another reason; I wanted to see if you were worth saving. Diamond went on and on about how you saved her life and how she fell in love with you. 'Oh master is so strong.' 'Master is handsome.' Master this, master that."

Lee rolled his eyes. "Told her to stop calling me that."

"She speaks so highly of you but…I don't see what's so fantastic about you." She circled Lee as she spoke.

"That's because there _isn't_ anything 'fantastic' about me, Diamond's just crazy."

"Hmm I'll give her the handsome part but everything else is just…meh."

"You know what, I'm gonna take that as an insult and use it drop the formalities. I'm done being nice with you, if you're gonna treat me like a piece of meat then I don't need your help."

"There's that attitude that Diamond spoke of."

"Really, did Diamond also tell you that I happen to be a martial arts master and that I can break every bone in your body with one kick?"

"That isn't the way to talk to the pokemon who could save your life."

"If you're gonna act like asshole then I don't need your help. I'd rather be raped then accept help from someone who thinks they can judge me this way. I don't give a damn who you are but if you don't step down off your pedestal I'll kick your ass right out of my dream."

"Modest at first glance, polite to those you don't know, and forceful when you need to be. But above all, truthful and open about how you feel. You're just as she described."

"Look if this is all you're gonna be doing for the next 20 minutes then I'm just gonna wake up, BYE!" Lee turned to walk away.

"Don't be such a spoilsport I'm still going to help you."

Lee didn't turn around. "Why would you still help me after I called you an asshole?"

"I was just trying to get under your skin; I wanted to see the personality Diamond told me so much about."

"So you were fucking with me. I don't like to be fucked with."

"Oh well." Lee finally turned around just in time to see Cresselia turn her back and start to float away.

"One question: Since you're a legendary, does the curse affect you?"

"It does, but that's the least of your worries. What are the odds that I'll be chosen out of hundreds of different types of pokemon?"

Lee scratched the back of his head. "Guess your right." 'Wouldn't be the first I was raped by the least of my worries though.' "Well I'll be seeing you…OH WAIT,WAIT A MINUTE!" Cresselia stopped and turned to him. "Sorry I meant two questions. If it's like an emergency is there a way for me to contact you?"

"Go to sleep and call my name."

'So that's how Diamond did it.' "Simple enough, okay see ya."

"Two days Calvin, two days."

"Dammit call me Le-" Lee's eyes shot open, he was awake.

'Legendaries are assholes.' Lee stretched his arms and looked at the clock. 'Fuck, its only 2 pm. Double fuck, I haven't delivered the mail today, oh what are they gonna do fire me? Ha!'

As Lee went to move he noticed slight pressure on his chest, upon further inspection he found that it was Diamond sleeping face down. She woke up, let out an inaudible yawn, and looked up at him. "Morning Master."

Lee groaned at the word 'master.' "Do you really have to call me that? As much as I hate to say it I'd rather you call me Calvin then Master."

"Calvin just sounds stupid."

'Well at least we agree on something.' "Then call me Lee, it's not that hard."

"No can do Master." She closed her eyes and smiled wide.

"Ugh, get off me I got work to do."

Diamond half closed her eyes and inched closer to Lee's face. "Why don't you make me?" She said in a seductive tone.

"Seriously what's gotten into you? First day I met you, you were like a shy little kid, next day you turn into a rapist, and now you're an S&M fanatic."

"Well I was trying to ease my way into that last part."

"Ease my ass, how is telling me to slap you easing your way into it?"

"Well I thought it was pretty subtle…"

"That's because you're crazy."

"Well maybe if you'd slap some sense into me-"

"Get off!"

"Come on Master do it! Do it hard, right here!" Diamond turned her cheek to him as if awaiting a slap but was promptly thrown off of the bed. Lee, who was still wearing nothing but a towel, quickly got dressed and headed towards the door. But before he could put his hand on it the door froze from the bottom up, Diamond had used Ice Beam.

Lee didn't turn around. "Diamond cut it out."

"Why wont you hit me!?"

Lee groaned. "Because hitting you would just feel wrong. Not because you're a girl or a pokemon or anything. You just don't deserve to be hit, you haven't done anything wrong."

"Who says I have to do anything wrong to be hit? I'm _asking_ you to slap me, throw me, call me names, ANYTHING!"

Lee sighed and turned around. "You're a bitch, there happy?"

"Aw come on Master be more commanding. Yell it and then order me to do something."

"UGH, I don't have time for this. I'm leaving, stay in this room till I get back."

"Almost Master but more-"

"SHUT UP!" Diamond quickly covered her mouth with her hands. Lee kicked the door, shattering the ice and sending shards halfway across the room. "Clean up the ice, there better not be any wet spots on the floor when I get back." He opened the door with little resistance from the ice. "Oh, and throw me my pokedex, now." He said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Diamond nodded and quickly threw Lee his pokedex. "Now get to work." He slammed the door behind him sending even more ice around the room. Diamond floated in place for a second before smiling and whispering to herself "Thank you Master."

'Hope that satisfies her for now.' Lee flipped the pokedex open and began scrolling through the options. 'There has to be some kind of, oh here we go.' In the pokemon list Lee found Raichu and clicked it, a mini map with the location of every Raichu within 1 mile of Lee appeared on the screen. 'Kick ass, may not be able to avoid every pokemon on campus but I sure as hell can avoid one type. All that's left now is-' Lee was interrupted when the door directly in front of him opened, Marcus stepped out.

"Speak of the devil. Wait a minute, whose room is that?"

"Mine now, I went back and re-registered for classes, it's as if I never left."

"Cool, anyway I was just about to come looking for you. I need to know if there's anything new going on with the curse today, besides the fact that they are more impulsive as Lece told me. Or are you gonna make me 'learn the hard way' again."

"You've learned your lesson already. Only thing you really need to know now is that a second type of pokemon will come after you today. Raichu ain't your only worry anymore." Marcus patted Lee on the shoulder before he walked down the hall. "Oh and I'm sure you know about their abnormal strength by now but incase you don't, there ya go."

Lee sighed. "Figures."

Lee picked the mail up from the mailroom and managed to deliver the mail to the girl's dorm in about 50 minutes, shaving ten minutes or so off of his original time. Since he only had classes the first three days of the week he was free until next Monday.

Lee was nearing the end of the cable car ride back to the boy's dorm. 'Once I finish with the boy's dorm I can just wait in my room for the next two days. I don't have class and I don't have to deliver the mail until the day after tomorrow. Well two days straight might be a little boring. If I'm careful I might be able to go _somewhere_ tomorrow but I sure as hell ain't going anywhere today.'

The cable car descended and slowed to a stop. Lee, who, out of laziness, had stopped checking his pokedex periodically, stepped off of the cable car absent mindedly. For a second his mind didn't quite register the pack of 30 raichu standing in front of the dorms. Only when they all turned simultaneously to him did his eyes open as wide as possible. A devious grin crept across their faces one by one. Lee reached up slowly and tightened the strap on his mailbag. He looked back to see the cable car 'conveniently' leaving right when he needed it the most. 'Figures, I can't lead them back to my room, the only other option is-'

The raichu's cheeks started to spark signaling an attack. Lee's eyes narrowed as he prepared to move. 'Cant risk paralysis, damn it I'm starting to hate electric pokemon as much as psychics.' Not a moment after Lee finished his thought a raichu near the front of the pack fired a thunderbolt which Lee easily sidestepped. Another raichu arched a bolt towards Lee but he jumped far to the left, making sure to keep on balance incase of another attack. Sure enough another shot came right for his head. He ducked as the bolt hit the tree behind him as he took another step toward the left. Lee was bouncing as he awaited the next attack. All of the raichu's cheeks started to spark fiercely; he knew what was coming so he made a mad dash to the left towards the woods. Mass amounts of thunderbolts and shocks were fired as he ran. Luckily the trees took the brut of the attacks as Lee had to duck, dodge, flip, and occasionally roll to safety. As he passed the tree line Lee heard one the raichu yell "After him!" But he didn't look back, knowing full well it meant that he would be gang banged by a pack of overly sex crazy raichus.

Lee ran for a good 15 minutes, before coming to a stop. He had outrun the raichu within the first few minutes of running but as he kept telling himself, 'Better safe then raped.' Leaning against a tree to catch his breath he decided to check his pokedex, there were no raichu within a mile of him. He went to the map function to see where he was within the facility. He was 8 miles southeast from the middle of campus. 'Hey, that manmade ocean is close, never been there before. Hmm probably not safe for me to go though, oh who am I kidding I'm already in the damn woods and I want see that damn ocean…damn it.'

The trees slowly began to thin out as Lee made his way toward the ocean. More and more of the dirt beneath his feet changed into sand and he could even hear waves and wingulls calling out, but one sound seemed to clash against all of the others. 'Crying?' The closer Lee got to the ocean the louder the crying became. When he finally made it his eyes fixated on the source. Barely a few yards away, crying her eyes out was a Milotic. Lee rolled his eyes and walked a little closer. "Are you okay?" He said as if he had done this multiple times before.

The Milotic turned to look into his eyes for only a second before turning back. "I'm fine go away."

'Well that settles that looks like I'm off-' Lee cringed for a second. 'DAMMIT, damn you conscience. Alright FINE I'll do it, JEEZ!' Lee got close and sat right next to her. "You're not fine, why don't you tell me what's wrong?" Lee's voice came off as annoyed rather then the sincere he was going for.

"I don't need your help human." The tears were still pouring down her cheeks.

'Bitch I'll tear your heart out if you don't-' Lee cringed again. "Come on don't be that way. I'm only trying to help." He says through a strangled voice.

"I said I don't need your help!"

'Ugh I hate doing this but it looks like I'm gonna have try flattery.' Lee looked out toward the ocean. "You know, they say that Milotics are the most beautiful pokemon in existence." 'Bullshit these things are scary as hell up close.' "What could someone as beautiful as you have to cry about?" 'Dear god this is making me sick to my stomach.'

Her tail slammed into the ground. "I'm small ok!?" The tears began pouring even harder. "And everyone hates me because of it."

'Small? That's what was bugging me; the average Milotic is like 20 feet long. This one has gotta be maybe 12 or 13. This is a first at Halcyon, where everything else seems to be freakishly huge.' "Please stop, I hate to see such a beautiful young pokemon cry."

"Don't give me that crap. It's why you haven't caught me, because I'm small…and weak. No one would want me."

"No, I didn't catch you because I'm not a trainer, I'm a psychologist. Also that's completely untrue, no one _important_ cares about how big you are. The people who judge you based on size are just compensating for their own problems, in other words they are weak and they try to make you feel bad so that they feel better about themselves. As I've always said, people like that are already dead on the inside and therefore their lame ass opinions don't matter. Now you wanna know what I think? I think you're strong and beautiful, and those other people can go to hell." 'I hate inspirational speeches so much.' Lee wrapped his arm around her neck and smiled. Halfway through Lee's speech the Milotic had stopped crying and looked at him with hopeful eyes. Lee held his warm smile and looked over to her.

They stared at each other a full minute until her eyes began to fill with tears again, Lee's smile faded. "What's wrong?"

"You're lying aren't you?"

"Huh?"

"None of that was true, you're just a liar." The tears starting flow once more.

"Why would I lie to-"

"Get away from me!" With a powerful smack of her tail Lee was sent flying. He landed 10 feet away.

'Oh that's fucking it.' Lee jumped to his feet. "What the hell is your problem?!"

"Shut up you lying bastard."

"I wasn't lying you crazy bi-" Lee cringed again and then sighed to calm himself. "I wasn't lying." He said in a much calmer voice.

"Prove it!"

'…Oh ho ho ho you sneaky bitch, now that's playing dirty. She _has_ to know there's only way for me to prove that. I get it, it's a trap, she gives me this bullshit sob story and makes me feel really sorry for her. Then she takes advantage of my pity and uses it for free sex. Try and pull one over on a psychologist HA, Well I'm not falling for it, the only thing she's getting is a broken neck and a few-' Lee cringed yet again. 'Shit, there's also the possibility it's true, I _am_ just speculating after all. FINE I'll do it, but if you're wrong this time conscience then I'm never listening to you again.' At this moment it all became clear to him. He had finally lost what little he passed off as his sanity, by talking to himself like this. 'If I don't get raped to death here I am going to be clinically insane because of all of this.'

Lee slowly walked back to her. When he was directly in front of her he brought his hand to her cheek. Her muscles relaxed as Lee caressed the side of her face.

"What are you-" Her sentence was cut short when Lee brought his mouth to hers. Her eyes shot open and she began to blush heavily. After Lee brought his other hand to her face she closed her eyes and blushed even harder. Their lips remained locked for minutes until Lee finally pulled back. The Milotic sat in place, her eyes still closed, unmoving as if she was still kissing.

It wasn't until a minute later when Lee cleared his throat that she broke out of her trance-like state, still blushing furiously. "T-That proves nothing."

'While she does have point I still can't help but feel she's still fucking with me. Nahhh she couldn't have been acting this whole time, if she was she'd be better then most professionals I've seen. Sigh, which means I'm gonna have to do this.' "What can I do to prove myself?"

At this her blush intensified and she turned away slightly. Lee, who already knew what she wanted, pretended to take the hint and moved closer. He placed his hand on her cheek and brought her face to face to his. "If that's what it takes then I'll do it." Milotic was the one to start the kiss this time. She forced her tongue into Lee's mouth; he would have gasped had he had the room. The Milotic's tongue explored every inch of his mouth, wrapping and rewrapping itself around Lee's tongue with each passing. Her kiss was so passionate that within a minute she had forced Lee onto his back. When she finally broke the kiss a long trail of saliva followed as she lifted her head high into the air. Half of it fell on Lee. 'Ew.'

A few seconds later she brought her head down and gave Lee a seductive glare. He didn't move, he couldn't, the look in her eyes captivated him. He couldn't feel when she used her tail to pull his pants and underwear off, but he _could_ feel when she started to rub her moist slit against his already fully erect member. She teased Lee, rubbing constantly and occasionally pressing down as if trying to get it inside only to pull back seconds later. She watched his facial expressions with an amused look on her face. Lee didn't notice, as long as he looked into her eyes he was still captivated and couldn't register anything else.

The spell was finally broken when suddenly she dropped herself onto Lee, hilting him on the first try. Both of their eyes closed and they let out a simultaneous gasp. Finally coming back to his senses Lee tried to get his bearings back. 'Where was I just now and why does my dick feel like it's wrapped in-' Lee's thought was cut short when Milotic began to move up and down. She seemed unbelievably tight but not in a bad way. Her walls moved like they had a mind of their own, rubbing and caressing Lee as they went up and down. Lee's hands clawed the sand as he wriggled from the feeling of her insides. Even he had to admit the feeling was incredible but at this rate he wouldn't hold out for long. The contractions and spasms of her insides were already becoming too much for him to handle.

"S-Slow down." He tried to say but the Milotic didn't respond. Her eyes were still closed and she was panting hard, seemingly lost in the moment. Every time Lee would try to buck his hips forward she would use the unparalleled control she had over her vaginal muscles to hold him still. After about three minutes she began to wrap herself around Lee. With him still deep inside of her she managed to completely coil around his lower half and lift them both straight up. It was perfectly comfortable for Milotic who was in a tight coil but Lee couldn't move anything but his arms, not that he noticed through the immense amount of pleasure he was feeling. At this point the only things moving were Milotic's insides, which was still a great feeling for both of them.

Lee could feel her body begin to tremble around him, she would come soon and so would he. Milotic's trembling became almost violent and barely a minute later she came, literally gushing all over Lee's legs and uncoiling just enough to let it flow down to the sand. As she came her insides tightened around Lee causing him to cum too. His teeth clenched as he unconsciously gripped her sides. It was a considerable amount but barely noticeable among the Milotic's juices. He almost passed out due to the strength of his own orgasm. After the pleasure subsided neither of them moved, for minutes they sat, panting in exhaustion.

"Wow." Lee managed to say between breaths. "That was…pretty amazing."

The Milotic said nothing as she finally caught her breath. She gave Lee a lustful look before uncoiling slightly, she wasn't through. The motion from before was enough to slide Lee's half limp cock out of her, it also gave her enough room to reach her head down to it. Before Lee could say anything she began to clean their combined juices. Her strokes were long, slow, and as sensual as possible. With her talented and abnormally long tongue, Lee was clean in a matter of seconds but she didn't stop there. She reached places that weren't even dirty, making long strokes around his hips and legs, licking far up and down his chest and finally back down to his crotch. Lee's breath was shuddering from the treatment he was receiving; he was hard again in a matter of seconds. Noticing this, Milotic chuckled under her breath and brought her head back to eye level with Lee; he was panting lightly and his eyes were half opened. After one last kiss she completely unwrapped herself from Lee and lay on her back. If she had fingers she would've used them to make a 'come hither' motion, but the look she was giving Lee was all he needed to know what she wanted and in truth he wanted it too.

Seconds later Lee was on top of her. He placed his tip on her entrance and took a deep breath before sliding it in. Inch by inch Lee pushed himself inside, encountering almost no resistance. Only once he had hilted himself did her walls suddenly contract on him, causing him to let out a gasp at the unexpected surge of pleasure. Resistance was heavy as he tried to pull out now, but it made it all the more pleasurable. Using more strength, Lee forced himself in harder, which elicited a loud groan of pleasure from Milotic. He continued this adding more and more power behind each thrust. The Milotic's insides tightened a little each time Lee hilted himself, making every thrust better then the last for both of them. Loud wet whapping sounds filled the air as Lee had pound faster and harder in order to keep himself moving.

Milotic was practically screaming from each thrust, she was reaching her limit and she knew it. She also knew Lee had to be just as close. As a final trick she sucked Lee in as deep as he could go and clamped down as hard as she could, leaving him stuck in place. From there her insides contracted and twitched wildly. A few seconds of this was all it took to send Lee over the edge. He grunted and clenched his teeth as he came harder then he ever had before, sending wave after wave of his cum inside of her. It quickly overflowed and oozed down her sides. The feeling of being filled was just enough to make Milotic cum as well. She came powerfully, soaking Lee and herself in a matter of seconds. They both looked as if their bottom halves had been submerged in water. Lee came to rest on top of her as his orgasm subsided.

Again they panted in exhaustion, neither of them moving an inch. Five minutes later both of them had just about caught their breath. Lee slid off to the side and rested his back against the Milotic.

"You know," She began as she moved her head towards Lee. "For a psychologist you're pretty easy to fool." Her voice had gone from gentle to sleazy in second. To Lee it sounded like it was a spoiled rich kid, well spoiled rich woman, this was no kid.

"Fucking knew it."

She laughed loudly; it reeked of the spoiled richness. "Men are _so_ easy, the simplest sob story and they're puddy in my hands."

"You realize I was planning to, and still can break your neck right?"

"Now why would you want to do that? I'd say the satisfaction was mutual wouldn't you?" She grinned.

"…As much as I hate that shit-eating grin of yours, you're right. Best sex I've had in awhile so no harm no foul."

She chuckled but it sounded a little more evil then rich. "Glad you think so." Lee fell backwards slightly as she slithered forward. "Do you mind waiting here?"

"Umm sure, where ya going?"

"To get some of my friends. I just know they're gonna love you."

'…THE CURSE, SHIT!'

The Milotic laughed loudly as she slithered her way down the coastline at high speed. "Oh no you don't!" From his pants Lee pulled out an ultra ball. 'Glad I picked a few of these up.' Lee hit the button on the front to bring the ball up to full size and with a pitch worthy of the major leagues, he threw ball at the Milotic, who was over 100 feet away at this point.

"Gotcha bitch!" The ball hit her square in the back of the back head. She couldn't say anything as she was sucked in. The ball barely shook once before it went still. Upon hearing the classic 'caught' sound, Lee made his way over to the ball. 'All that sex wears you out now don't it?'

He sighed. "Welcome to the 'team.' " 'Why do I have the feeling things are gonna get really heated back home?'

* * *

Lee made sure to keep a close eye on his pokedex as he made his way back to the dorms. By some miracle the Raichu were gone, most likely still searching for him in the woods. It was about 4:10 by the time he got back and as Lee predicted, things were about to get a tad heated or chilled depending on if you likes puns.

As he went to grab the door handle the door flung open, leaving Lee wide-eyed, but only for a second. As he suspected, Diamond was in the doorway eagerly awaiting his return.

"Welcome back Master, I cleaned up the ice and-" Her eyes narrowed. "Master what were you doing today?" She asked suspiciously.

"Diamond move, with my luck there's probably a Raichu wandering the halls and I don't feel like getting caught again." Lee pushed his way inside as Diamond slammed the door behind him. He barely made it a few steps inside before Diamond flew in front of him.

"Answer me Calvin, what were you doing?"

"What did tell you about using first na-" Without warning Diamond threw Lee onto his back and pinned him with psychic. When Lee opened his eyes she was floating directly over him with her face an inch away from his, a slightly crazed look in her eye.

"Answer me." She said slowly. The crazed look was growing scarier by the second.

Unemotionally he answered " Delivered the mail, chased by a pack of Raichu, raped by a Milotic, happy?"

"Doesn't smell like rape to me, it smells like you fucked her." Her eyes narrowed again.

"How the hell do you smell the difference between rape and consent? Wait a minute, ghosts have noses? You learn something new everyday."

Diamond grabbed his shirt and shook him violently. "Did you fuck her!?"

Lee sighed. "I think you should hear the story from her." This was a horrible idea, Lee knew it, but these two would have to meet eventually and now is usually better then later.

Diamond floated to the side as Lee grabbed the ball from his pocket and released the Milotic. She didn't take a look at her surroundings or even appear to be surprised at all.

"Tch, caught." She sighed. "Oh well, glad I was caught by you." She slid her tail under Lee and with a powerful upwards motion threw him back on his feet. "Because now I can get great sex anytime I want." She tried to get dangerously close to Lee's face but he quickly pushed her back.

"No harm no foul for the first time you tricked me but you're still a lying bitch, and I don't like lying bitches."

"Aw don't be that way, have you already forgotten how hard I made you cum? 'That was pretty amazing.' Weren't those your words exactly?"

"That's the point, the point is-"

"Is it getting cold in here?"

It was so cold in the room that Lee could see his own breath. He knew what was coming and sidestepped not a moment too soon. An ice beam, that would have hit Lee had he not moved, struck the Milotic right in the face, freezing her in a block of ice.

"Diamond man you gotta calm down."

The ice quickly shattered, revealing a completely unscathed Milotic. "Yeah, looks like somebody is a little jealous." She chuckled as that shit-eating grin of hers grew wider then ever. "Mad that I fucked your man? Or mad that I fucked him better then you ever could? You know he told me I was the best screw he's had in awhile, I guess that means you aren't doing you're job properly. Well now that I'm here I'll gladly do it for you."

"Look…you, you're not helping so just stay quiet."

The Milotic stared at Lee for a second before smacking him in the back of the head with her tail.

"What the hell?"

"_You_ will not call me 'you'._You_ will properly name me and refer to me as such."

'Oh god, she even _acts_ like a spoiled rich kid.' "Desiree, now shut up."

"Wow you didn't think about that at all."

"You don't deserve much thought." The room dropped in temperature again. "Diamond stop." Diamond didn't answer, she couldn't even hear Lee. Her rage filled eyes were fixated upon Desiree.

"Diamond!" Lee tried raising his voice but Diamond didn't even turn an eye to him. "Last chance Diamond." She still didn't respond as Lee walked toward her. Another ice beam was forming over her mouth. He sighed. 'Cant believe I have to do this.' "Sorry bout this." A loud whack echoed through the room as Lee slapped Diamond right across the face. Diamond was still, her eyes were closed and her head remained perpendicular to her front side.

Desiree could barely keep herself from laughing. "Smack her again, that's soooo fun to watch."

Lee barely turned to her. "You're next if you don't shut your mouth. Diamond, are you okay?" She didn't respond for a good 30 seconds but her breath started to shudder. "Diamond? Diiaaaaaamond? Dia-" She surprised both Lee and Desiree with what she did next. Diamond grabbed his head and pulled him in for a long and tongue-filled kiss.

The grip on his head was tight but Lee managed to pull back some. "Whoa Diamond wai-" She kissed him hard again but pulled back herself this time. "Take me Master." She attempted to kiss again as Lee tried to break away. Desiree moved out of the way as Lee stepped back as fast as he could to get away from Diamond. It was all in vain however as he hit the window and had nowhere else to go. Diamond removed her hands from his head and quickly brought them down to his pants, but Lee grabbed hold of them just in time.

"Diamond, stop, we can do this later."

"Master I can't I need you now." Diamond's strength slowly overrode Lee's as her hands began make their way back to his pants.

"Diamond listen to me!" He released his grip on her hands and grabbed the sides of her face. "Not now." He said slowly. "Later okay?"

"But Master-"

"Later I promise, and we can do _anything_ you want. I'll slap you; call you a bitch, anything okay?"

She closed her eyes and sighed deeply, her breath still shuddering slightly. "Kay."

"Okay?"

"Kay."

"Good. Everyone okay? No one wants to kill each other?"

"Wellllll-"

"Shut it Desiree."

"Hmph."

* * *

The rest of the day went off without a hitch. Since Lee didn't really have to leave his room for the next two days he stayed inside and watched TV for most of the time. Once everyone got back Lee introduced them to Desiree, who as expected, was an ass to everyone except Lee. Every time she opened her mouth a new enemy was made and numerous times she was almost beaten by the other pokemon, but each time Lee would tell Desiree to shut up and everyone calmed down. By the end of the night everyone had learned to just ignore her, seeing as everything she did and said was either an insult or counterproductive.

Desiree wanted to sleep outside of her ball but Lee put insisted she sleep inside. But insist isn't the right term, he sucked her inside while she wasn't looking and taped the ball shut. He'd let her out eventually but to preserve everyone's insanity he'd keep her in there for awhile.

That night Lee stayed up late. He wasn't sure if it was insomnia or worry that kept him up but for some reason he couldn't keep his eyes closed. Most of the time he spent staring at the ceiling but for awhile he messed around with his pokedex; scrolling through the different features and trying to curb the boredom. It was around five a.m. when Lee finally felt sleepy. Just incase he didn't wake up he set the pokedex's alarm for 12 so he'd at least be awake when the curse started. With that done he promptly fell asleep and hoped for the best the next day.

Lee woke up at about 11; scanning the room he spotted a note on the door. On it was all three of his roommate's signatures and a small bit of text from each.

'Went back the arcade to smoke some more high scores. Ryan'

'Out training, stay safe. Lece'

'Private time with Jessy, back in a few hours. Mike'

"Great, leave when I need you guys the most, oh well." Just then Lee realized something was amiss. Diamond wasn't on his bed. "Diamond?" He checked the bathroom and the laundry room but she was nowhere to be found. 'She'd never leave without me would she?' He jumped up to his bed again to find a note. In atrocious handwriting it read 'Out. Diamond.'

'Out? Out where!? I'm im prime rape position right now and no ones around to help! Wait a minute, Diamond can write? And in English?! As impressive as that is I still need someone here just incase. Well I do have Desiree…on second thought I think I'll take my chances alone.'

Lee watched TV for an hour before his pokedex's alarm went off at 12. 'Comforting, I now know I'm in danger.' He sighed and went back to watching TV. A half an hour later Lee's pokedex rumbled. 'Video call, from Mike?' He answered it and found Mike with the background moving pretty fast behind him, he was running.

"Lee I was in the woods with Jessy and she kicked me in the back of the head."

"Ssssssssso?"

"I was knocked unconscious; that was like a half an hour ago and now's she missing."

Lee knew what that meant but before he could say anything his pokedex rumbled again.

"Ryan's calling, lemme put it in conference call." The screen split in half to show both Mike and Ryan's faces.

"Oh hey Mike. LEE, I woke up in a dumpster and Rachel's gone."

"Same thing happened to me, well except for the dumpster part. It's just like what happened with Monica, they know where you are, you have to get outta-"

"Multiple pokemon approaching." The pokedex's electronic voice cut him off.

"Lee," Mike continued. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Same." Ryan said before cutting off his pokedex. Mike followed suit shortly after.

"Fuck my life." Lee bolted to the door and opened it to find Rachel, arms crossed and with an evil smile on her face. Lee froze for a second before attempting to slam the door in her face. As he did however her, apparently unbreakable claws slid through crack, preventing Lee from closing it. 'Not good.' He ran to the window but as he opened it a foot seemingly out of nowhere hit him in the face, knocking him towards the center of the room. There in the window stood Jessy with that same evil smile he had grown so accustomed to. Lee stood up as Jessy and Rachel closed and locked the window and door simultaneously.

'Three options, One: Try to make an escape. Two: Hold out until Mike and Ryan get here. Three: Beat the shit outta Rachel and Jessy. I'm kinda liking option three.' "Sorry bout this in advance!" Lee surprised Jessy by running straight for her. She had no time move and simply blocked Lee's jump kick, knocking her backwards. He followed up with another kick directly her face. Still recovering from the last attack she had no time to dodge this one either. Being only inches from the window, the kick slammed her against it but it didn't shatter or break. 'Plexiglas, son of-' As Lee went to finish his thought Jessy launched a small flamethrower. Lee managed to back away in time to avoid major damage but couldn't see the foot flying towards him through the flames. He fell on his back in the center of the room. When he opened his eyes Lee saw Rachel coming down on him as if right out of a jump. 'She's away from the door.' Lee rolled out the way just in time and kicked Rachel toward Jessy with what can only be described as a break dancing kick. Bouncing to his feet he made a break for the door. He managed to unlock it and open it slightly before Jessy made it across the room in the blink of an eye. Using her whole body she smothered Lee between herself and the door, closing it in the process. "Your arms may be stronger then mine but your legs-" Lee attempted to kick backwards but his legs were held firmly in place by Jessy's. 'No way, no ones legs are stronger then mine.' She then surprised Lee by backing off slightly and reaching her arm around his front in a softer, almost loving way.

"Why resist? I've never seen a man who runs away from sex like you do."

"Sex is overrated and I don't need it as much as other people. Besides, I'd much rather be doing this!" Lee managed to slip his foot out to the side and kick inwards at the sides of Jessy's legs. She didn't even flinch at his kicks; it was like hitting an unbreakable rock. After a minute of that Lee got bored and dropped his foot.

He sighed. "Promise you'll be gentle?"

"Nope." Jessy wrapped her other arm around Lee and lifted him like he was nothing. With near perfect aim she threw him all the way to his bed where Rachel was already waiting. She then locked the door and placed a nearby chair under the handle, preventing anyone with a key from opening it. Meanwhile Rachel had already gotten Lee's jacket off and cut his shirt in half. She went for his pants but Lee stopped her. "Wait, I'm running low on clothes for you guys to destroy."

Jessy hopped up to the bed just as Lee threw his pants and underwear down. As soon as she got up she kicked Lee lightly in the chest, forcing him to lie on his back, slightly propped up by his pillow. Before he could blink Jessy was crouching directly over his face, the moist lips of her vagina now hovering directly over Lee's mouth. She gave him a seductive smile before slowly lowering herself so that they were barely touching. There was no avoiding it now. Sighing, Lee reached his hands around her legs and giving her slit a long lick. She moaned quietly and fell forward to her knees, now using the bed's headboard for support. Short convulsions made their way through Jessy's body as Lee continued to lick. His licking slowly changed from a forced act to his own will as more and more of Jessy's fluids hit his tongue. Before he knew it the licking gave way to slurping and the slurping gave way to sucking, much to Jessy's delight.

Seeing as Jessy was enjoying herself Rachel thought she would start too. Lee's cock was just about fully hard. With Lee's jewels in hand she put her mouth the tip. Using her other hand to jerk him off, she slowly engulfed his cock with her mouth. With her hand and mouth now working together she began moving up and down. If Lee could moan he would've but his mouth was preoccupied. Rachel kept her slow pace for about a minute, making sure not to give Lee too much pleasure. She wanted to make sure he would last as long as possible for what came next. Once Lee was completely hard and lubricated she removed her mouth. Without hesitation she moved forward and placed her nearly soaked slit on his member. Rachel moaned as she quickly dropped halfway down on it, sighing in satisfaction as Lee unwillingly moved his hips and sunk the other half in. Her tongue hung from her mouth as she started to move up and down.

Back up front, Lee was having some trouble keeping focus on the task at hand. Rachel's tight hole caused him to gasp every now and then but Jessy quickly reminded him of his job by shoving herself in his face if he slowed down. Going back and forth was getting to be too much so Lee figured he'd finish Jessy as quick as possible. He forced his tongue as far inside of her as he could. Jessy, not expecting this, moaned loudly, letting loose a small bit of fire from her mouth. Lee flailed his tongue wildly inside of her, causing large amounts of her juices to flow into his mouth and over his face. Bringing his whole mouth to her cunt, he began to suck up every drop that came his way. The feeling of him sucking at her insides was becoming a little too much for Jessy. Her body began to shiver and convulse as Lee sucked and licked harder. Lee's hands moved from her legs to her butt. He squeezed her hard and pulled her closer as he awaited her inevitable climax. Sure enough, seconds later it hit her. Jessy nearly crushed the headboard with her grip as she came. A wave of fluids flowed into Lee's mouth. He barely could contain it all; most of it splashed his face and ran down his chin.

With that out of the way Lee focused his attention on Rachel, who was still moving at a sluggish pace. Jessy was still blocking his view so he'd have to go on feeling. He felt around for Rachel's hips and when he found them he squeezed them and held them in place. She didn't have time to react as Lee forced himself upwards into her. Not that she could complain, Lee was already doing a much better job of pleasuring them both. She fell forward and let Lee continue to work. His thrusts were long and smooth; they hit just the right spots as they moved in and out of Rachel's cunt. Slowly but surely Lee's thrust got faster and at each one Rachel's moans grew louder. She completely gave in to Lee's movements at this point. Grabbing on to Lee's hips she did her best to hold perfectly still as Lee thrust harder. The pleasure she was feeling made her extremely wet, completely soaking the fur around her cunt as well as Lee's groin. A wet slapping sound filled the room as Lee's thrusts reached their top speed. Rachel screamed as her orgasm hit her. A wave of cum flowed from her, soaking everything in the immediate area, especially Lee's bed. He groaned loudly and came simultaneously, filling Rachel in an instant. The rest pooled below them.

Rachel fell backwards off of Lee's cock which was still hard at the time. All of the recent sex was getting was helping him build quite a bit of endurance and Jessy and Rachel wanted to take full advantage of that. A minute or two later neither Jessy nor Rachel had recovered completely but they didn't care, they didn't have much time. The two of them left Lee in his spot but switched positions. Now Rachel's cunt was to Lee's face as Jessy prepared to ride him. Only difference this time around was that Rachel was facing the opposite direction, now face to face with Jessy.

Rachel decided it was about time to get started. Lifting her bushy and partially wet tail out of the way, she inched her sex closer to Lee who was a little hesitant to start, not wanting to taste himself. Of course he couldn't resist for long seeing as Rachel's cunt was already resting on his lips. He gave the outside one long lick, surprisingly he couldn't taste very much of himself. Rachel's own fluids had washed it away. Relieved, Lee gave a harder and deeper lick, eliciting a moan and a slight shiver from Rachel. Lee reached his hands up and grabbed onto her ass. He gave it a nice tender squeeze as he continued with his tongue work. His licks were slow and hard but still incredibly satisfying to Rachel, who by now had reached her hands around Jessy's hips for support. She was already starting to leak copious amounts of her juices into Lee's mouth. She was now in the same situation Jessy was in before. The more she leaked the harder he worked. Again Lee's instincts got the better of him and he was forced to bring his whole mouth to her, licking and sucking up everything he could. He only faltered when Jessy began her work back at his cock.

Figuring she'd double her own pleasure, Jessy made the choice to slip Lee into her tail hole instead of her sex. Even with the added help from Rachel's juice's it was still a tight fit, but that was exactly how she wanted it. She quickly forced herself all the way down in a single go causing Lee to gasp audibly and lose focus. Only for a second though, he knew he had hurry and finish Rachel before he got to Jessy so he continued his work. Jessy put her right arm on Rachel's shoulder for support. The other hand was slowly slid into her still wet pussy. With a light sigh of content Jessy began to move up and down whilst fingering herself at the same time. The lack of lube made her anal adventure quite stimulating but it wouldn't be that way for long. The tightness of her hole was practically sucking the pre from Lee, as more and more of his pre coated her walls Jessy was able to move faster. Her heavy panting quickly turned into a loud moan as she not only slammed down on Lee harder but began fingering herself faster. At this rate it wouldn't be long till both of them came.

Lee was having trouble holding his composure because unlike last time he had a much tighter hole to fill. He wriggled and squirmed as he tried his best to focus on Rachel's cunt while keeping himself from cumming. He had to hurry, at the rate things were going he'd cum in no time. In an attempt to speed up the process Lee gave Rachel a similar treatment to the one he gave Jessy only a minute ago. He forced his tongue all the way inside of Rachel causing her to arch her back and squeeze on Jessy's hips. In addition to his tongue Lee relocated one of his hands from her rump to her sex. He immediately slid two fingers in and out as he flailed his tongue inside of her. But he wasn't done yet. He kept his other hand on her ass but moved it until it was right next to her tail. While still squeezing her he slid his thumb into her tailhole. Rachel was wailing at this point, all of the attention Lee was giving her backside was too much. It was only a matter time now.

Jessy was nearing her limit on Lee's cock. She was slamming against him so fast that she couldn't focus at all on her finger's work. The hand she no longer had the focus to use was now rested upon Rachel's other shoulder. Both Rachel and Jessy were now resting chest to chest, well as close as their height difference would allow. Both of them nearly screaming as their orgasms crept closer with every movement they made. Without thinking, or maybe without caring, they brought their faces together for a passion-filled kiss. Their tongues danced wildly as they caressed each others face and body. A long trail of saliva connected their mouths as they pulled apart to scream in ecstasy, their orgasms hitting them hard. By some strange miracle Lee moaned and came at the same time. Rachel's tail twitched as she her insides grabbed onto Lee's fingers and tongue. She came onto Lee, soaking everything, his face, his pillow, and his chest. Jessy's was similar; her ass gripped Lee hard as she came all over his stomach, some of it even splashing onto Rachel. The death grip Jessy's hole had on Lee's cock made him cum incredibly hard but again his own juices were quickly lost among the others. As the triple simultaneous orgasm subsided Jessy and Rachel fell to the side, completely drained.

Outside of the room Mike, Ryan, Lece, and Monica were struggling to get in. Mike was trying his best to force the door open but to no avail. "Nothing, something's blocking the door."

"Stand back." Lece breathed deeply as he smoothly reeled his arm back. "HAH!" He yelled as he thrust his fist into the door, leaving it intact but breaking the chair behind it.

"Kick ass!" Ryan yelled.

"We all gotta learn eventually."

Ryan and Mike walked in and recalled Jessy and Rachel, who were far too weak to put up any kind of resistance. Lece entered shortly after. "You okay Lee?"

"Yeah, doesn't hurt if I don't fight it."

Ryan smiled wide. "A valuable life lesson, give into rape." Everyone laughed for a minute or two until Monica spoke. "Poor Jessy and Rachel, I'd be so embarrassed if that happened to me." The roaring laughter quickly turned into nervous chuckles and awkward smiles.

* * *

Flawless is the best word to describe the rest of the day. Not only was Lee's latest 'rape' experience generally a painless one, but he also took comfort in the fact that he'd be perfectly safe in his room seeing as there weren't too many blaziken or zangoose running around the dorms.

Diamond got back a few hours later and Lee confronted her. When asked where she went she stated that she was "Out relieving herself." Lee didn't even want to bother asking all of the questions that statement brought to mind so he said "Fuck it" and did homework. Diamond didn't question the scent of Jessy and Rachel all over Lee because it smelled half like rape and half like consent. But mostly she didn't care, she was far more focused on what he would do to her the next time they had sex. Lee wasn't looking forward to that.

'Tomorrow, tomorrow, I'm free tomorrow. No more curse, no more rape, just me and school.' Lee was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Everyone else was lounging around as well. Mike and Ryan were playing cards on Ryan's bed and Lece was throwing a rubber ball against the wall while holding Monica is his off hand. Diamond was already sleeping next to Lee which kind of surprised him. She usually went sleep right as or after him. 'Maybe she's just excited.'

'About what?' A voice echoed through Lee's head.

'What the hell, who is that?'

'Me, you know, Cresselia?'

'Since when can you talk to me telepathically?'

'It's only because I'm so close now. I should be there by midday tomorrow at most.'

Lee sighed. 'Thank you. You have no idea how good it feels to hear that.'

'Your welcome, now what is Diamond so excited about?'

'Trust me, you don't wanna know.'

'Now you've gotten me more curious then ever. Is it that bad?'

'I'd say so.'

'I won't rest until I hear it, you know this right?'

'Diamond can tell the story better then I can. You'll just have to wait until you get here tomorrow to hear it.' He said in a tone suggesting a wink seeing as she couldn't exactly see what he was doing.

'Oh come on Calvin-'

'Sorry don't know anyone by that name. Please hang up and try again.' He fell asleep before she could say anything else but she'd be haunting his dreams all night, waiting to hear the answer to a question Lee just didn't care for.

'Tomorrow for sure.' He reassured her.

* * *

"Legendaries are assholes." Take that shit to heart.


	8. Peace and Tranquility

Yep it's the end, sort of short chapter too, but hey it's at least close to my 5000 word average.

* * *

'Dammit tell me Calvin!'

'You know, calling me something I hate being called isn't going to help.'

'Fine, then tell me, _Lee_' She made sure to overemphasize his name.

'I have no idea what you're talking about.'

'Damn you to hell!'

'Relax you're like, what an hour away? Just wait until you get here.'

'I hate you so much.'

'Back at ya, see you in an hour.'

Morning, 11 a.m. Cresselia had been bugging Lee all night about Diamond, but he refused to say a word. Everyone had the day off so they were all just hanging around the room, talking and relaxing, even Marcus was there. Jessy and Rachel had no memory of the day before so just like with Monica, no told them. With 10 people in the room it was abnormally loud, most of the noise was coming from one corner where Jessy, Rachel, Monica, and Stacey, Marcus' Ninetales, were talking. Lee could only assume it was girl talk but he didn't really care, he decided to take the opportunity to ask Diamond some questions while no one else could hear.

"Hey Diamond."

Up until now Diamond was floating over the bed and staring into space. At the mention of her name she rushed to Lee's side, overly excited. "Is it time yet Master?!"

"No, I just wanted ask you a question."

She let out a disappointed groan and landed next him.

"Come on Diamond cheer up, it'll be today I promise." He pulled her in close and wrapped his arm around her. After one look at his reassuring smile she let out a sigh of content and nestled into his shoulder.

"Anyway, you remember the day I first met you?"

"When you saved me from those four other pokemon?"

"Yeah, why _were_ they attacking you anyway?"

"Cause I called them all fat whores."

Lee stammered for a second. "Why?!"

"Welllllll we were talking about finding a mate and it kind of turned into an argument about who was the hottest and they kind of kept getting on me cause I was so small compared to them and then I kind of yelled at them that they would never find mates cause they were all fat whores. And then they chased me. I guess I should thank them, if they hadn't chased me four miles here then I wouldn't have met you."

"Wow four miles?"

"Yep, and then you saved me. It had to be fate that brought you there, another second and I would've been dead. You swooped in just like a superhero to save the day. You were so brave and handsome, and silly at the same time. Not only that but we matched! I just knew you had to be the one."

Only then did Lee notice his red and white jacket matched her colors perfectly.

"Really, is that also why you bound my legs with Psychic?"

"Well I thought you were _really_ handsome."

Lee chuckled a bit. 'Well the fact that she still remembers what happened that day means that she wasn't under the effect of the curse. What a strange coincidence.'

The day felt almost perfect to Lee, in about an hour he would be free of the curse and life would go back to normal. Nothing could ruin this day; he almost felt he could stand being raped again.

At about 11:55 a familiar sound filled the room. "Female pokemon approaching, subject not known." Lee smiled as that could mean only one thing: Cresselia was within a mile. He jumped down off of his bed and opened the window.

He inhaled and exhaled deeply. 'Smells like freedom.' Lee stared at the sky, waiting patiently for Cresselia's arrival. Within a minute or two he saw a speck. As the speck grew larger so did his smile. Lee had never seen Cresselia so he wondered how big that little speck in the sky would grow. His question was answered just as quickly as he asked it. She flew in at high speed, knocking Lee over and causing a huge draft in the room.

She seemed a little panicky. "Diamond!"

"Hi Cres-"

"No time for that, tell me the story!" She was right in Diamond's face.

"Story?" Diamond looked over to Lee who was still on the floor smiling. He shrugged his shoulders and chuckled.  
"Sorry Cress, dunno what you're talking about."

She got really secretive and quiet all of a sudden. "I heard your love life with Lee has gotten a little…unusual."

"L-love life?"

She got even quieter. "You know, your sex life. You wanting to get a little weird in bed?"

"He told you that?"

"Well I had to pry that bit from his mind but he won't tell me anything else."

"W-w-well it's kinda private." Diamond blushed and turned away slightly.

"Aw come on, you can tell your best friend cant you? I promise to keep it a secret." The wink Cresselia gave didn't do much to reassure her.

"Shouldn't you uncurse Lee first, it's almost-"

"There'll be plenty of time for that later, right now I ne-"

"Uncurse Master or I won't tell you."

She groaned loud enough so everyone in the room, and few people weren't, could here her. "Fine, get up Calvin."

Lee didn't care in the least that she used his first name, he was just happy to finally get uncursed. He hopped to his feet and continued to smile, along with everyone else in the room. Except for Ryan who was smiling _and_ crying tears of joy.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever b-" Lee was cut off by his pokedex's alarm.

"What's that?"

"Curse alarm, warns me when it's 12 so I know when to be careful, doesn't matter now though. Get on with the uncursing and such please."

Cresselia didn't reply, she only gave Lee a blank stare.

'There's no way.' "Cresselia?" He said slowly.

Her eyes narrowed slightly and a wicked smile formed on her face.

Lee took a step back. "Quit playing around, this isn't funny." Her smile kept growing as she floated closer to him. 'Shit.' "Diamond, Psychic!...Diamond?" He looked over to Diamond who had the exact same sinister smile that Cresselia had. 'You…have…_got_ to be fucking kidding me.'

As Lee started to back away Lece shouted "Monica, Take Down, Cresselia!"

Snapping out of their stupor, Mike, Ryan, and Marcus did the same.

"Jessy, Blaze Kick!"

"Rachel, Slash!"

"Stacey, Headbutt!"

They came from all sides, converging on Cresselia in a simultaneous team attack. All of the attacks connected but Cresselia just smirked. A blast of psychic energy propelled the pokemon across the room. Lece caught Monica, Jessy flew into the leg of Ryan's bunk bed, snapping it in half, Rachel hit Ryan square in the face, and Stacey hit the wall.

Marcus managed to speak somewhat calmly through the panic. "Shit, her power is doubled thanks to the curse. Lee you gotta get out of…" Much to the surprise of everyone in the room, Lee was long gone. By the time Diamond and Cresselia flew out of the window Lee had just past the tree line.

Cresselia was quick to act, without warning she launched hundreds crescent shaped blades at the trees. "Lee, get down!" Ryan managed to yell from the window. Lee looked back just in time to see a blade cutting through the trees at high speed. 'Psycho Cut!' Just barely dodging the blade he fell flat on his back. He looked up at the tons of other blades circling the area. Leaves and woodchips were flying everywhere as the blades cleaved through a massive chunk of the forest.

The trees fell and the blades all began to dissipate. From the leafy top of one of the trees Lee's head emerged, gasping for breath. 'Jeez even their attacks are strengthened by the curse.' Spitting out a leaf Lee pulled himself from the tree. He froze when he noticed Diamond and Cresselia slowly floating towards him, they were still far away however. 'I'm out of range of Psychic, I can still make it.' When he tried to move he found that he was frozen, again. From a distance he could see that Diamond's eyes were glowing blue. 'Of course. Of fucking course.'

Jessy, Rachel, Monica, and Stacey were already jumping out of the window to go help but without even turning around Cresselia used Psychic to throw them back into the room, shut the window, and lock it.

She looked back at Diamond and whispered "Sleep." Diamond fell out of the sky and landed in one of the fallen trees, completely knocked out. "All mine now."

Before anyone could react Cresselia teleported herself and Lee far away from the dorms.

The teleportation was jarring. Lee's eyes kept darting in random directions until he shook them straight. Now that he had a chance to look around he noticed was still in the forest but he had no idea where he was. Trees were everywhere except at his back. Directly behind him stood a large rock face which he could only assume was the base of a mountain. And there in front of him stood, well floated, Cresselia, smiling as wide as ever.

Lee sighed. "Alri-" He didn't have time to finish his sentence as Cresselia threw him against the wall and pinned him, with Psychic of course. She floated inches away from face.

"Hey I'll cooperate, no need to _rape_ me."

Cresselia smiled wider and chuckled evilly. "Mmmmm but I want to." In the blink of an eye Lee's pants and underwear were around his ankles and his shirt cut in half right down the middle.

"Dammit that was my last shirt to-" His words were abruptly cut off by Cresselia's mouth, which he didn't know she had. It seemed not to exist at all until she opened it. Her kiss was an odd sensation. Her tongue was thin and dainty but long and forceful. It roped around Lee's tongue multiple times and pulled it into her own mouth but she never let it move on its own. She controlled it and she wanted to make it evident, which she did very well. After a minute or so of the incredibly forceful kiss Cresselia pulled back, as she did a combination of their collective saliva ran down her chin. She lapped it up with her long tongue and went straight for Lee's member, which was already beyond hard.

'If this is her idea of rape then I'm totally ok with it.'

Her tongue, which Lee swore was getting longer each time he looked at it, came out her mouth and wrapped itself around his member, causing him inhale sharply through his teeth. She twisted and spun it around him, creating a wet sloshing sound. Occasionally she would bring her mouth to the tip, only to kiss it and resume gripping him with her tongue. Now this wasn't the first time Lee had a tongue wrapped around his cock, but it was definitely the best. Cresselia's tongue was unreal. It was long enough to wrap around maybe three times. Not only that but it unbelievably strong for its size, it gripped him just as hard, or maybe harder than a hand could. As good as her tongue was it felt like nothing compared to Cresselia's whole mouth. Without warning she completely engulfed Lee's cock, he tried to stifle a moan but failed. Immediately she went to work at high speed, pushing her head back and forth and sucking Lee as if he was the only thing she ever wanted. With her prior tongue action Lee was already brought halfway and this was just too much. The warm confines of her mouth combined with her tongue still wrapped around him both brought him to orgasm faster than he could think. With his body still pinned there was nothing else he could do other than groan as he came. Cresselia knew it was coming before Lee did, she swallowed as much as she could before completely pulling herself off of him and letting the last wave of cum splash her face.

With one long lick Cresselia cleared her face of Lee's remaining fluids. She watched and smiled evilly as Lee panted lightly. "I know you're not tired yet Calvin, we're not even close to done."

"Me, tired? That's a good one. You got one up on me but I'll still outlast you."

"In your dreams maybe." She turned her back to Lee, giving him a full view of her sex. At first Lee thought her lips were swollen but that wasn't the case. They were just...large and full, and wet of course. They seemed so soft and inviting; Lee actually wondered how they felt. He didn't have to wait long. As slowly as she could Cresselia pushed herself onto him. Her warm and incredibly moist tunnel gripped him hard as she slid backwards, and her luscious lips acted as a cushion when she hilted him. Lee was shaking slightly; her cunt was one of the greatest things he had ever felt. It was on par with Desiree's if not better. Cresselia grinded against him, letting her soft lips rub him as much as possible. As good as this felt it was also tortuous to Lee, who just wanted to hold her down and slam her as fast as his legs would allow. But that dream was beyond him as his whole body was still pinned firmly against the wall. Finally after long grind she began moving at a slow and steady rhythm. It took all the willpower Cresselia had to keep herself from moaning, she was enjoying it just as much as Lee but she had to make sure he knew she was in control. Unable to move or do anything at all, Lee could only watch as she had her way with him. He watched as she impaled herself over and over on his cock, but more then anything he watched her lips press against him. The sight of them squished between their bodies was really turning him on; the more he stared the more he wanted to just pound them. Little did he know that he would get his wish sooner then he thought. They had reached the four minute mark and Cresselia had accelerated to moderately fast pace, it was all she could do to keep herself from cumming before Lee did.

She managed to say between heavy breaths "D-damn you, cum already." The sentence trailed off into a long moan.

Lee was having just as much trouble talking. "G-go to hell."

Cresselia was reaching her peak quickly, holding her psychic binds went from hard to impossible. As soon she let them go Lee's hands were around her, she had no time to react as he forced her to the ground, hilted himself, and did a little grinding of his own.  
She tried to angrily say "Get off of me." But her moans betrayed her words. Lee's body was on autopilot, he had no control over himself but he could care less, he still felt the pleasure and that was all that mattered. They were both close to cumming so Lee's body pounded her as fast and as hard it could. As much as Cresselia wanted to protest the loss of dominance there was nothing she could do, the feeling of Lee slamming her backside felt too good to stop. They didn't have long; a minute of it was all it took for Cresselia to cum. Her tunnel contracted and her body shivered under Lee as she hit him with a wave of her juices. Lee, who hadn't quite cum yet, was enjoying the extra tightness her orgasm offered. He continued to pound her through her orgasm until he came too. Gripping her as hard as he could, he fired deep, filling her in an instant. He unconsciously slammed into her again, sending the cum flying outwards only to be replaced by more seconds later.

They held that position for a minute or so before Lee fell backwards into the wall and onto his butt, panting hard. He was still watching the lips of her pussy intently. 'If they weren't swollen before, they are now. Wonder if that hurts, I hope it does, serves her right, bitch.' They seemed a little puffier then before and slightly cushy, like pillows. Lee wanted to bury his face in them but before he could move Cresselia spoke.

"You…son of a bitch." She began levitating again and slowly turned to face Lee. "No one treats me like a fucktoy."

Thanks to his awesome endurance Lee had already caught his breath. "Oh yeah? Well what are _you_ gonna do about it?"

A look of hatred spread across her face as she floated toward Lee. 'This probably wont end well.' He gently closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable pain, raping, or both. But he was genuinely surprised at what happened next. His eyes shot open as he realized she was kissing him right on the lips, furiously. It was a little painful but it brought Lee back to his maximum hardness in a second.

She pulled back, the look of hatred was still there, plain as day. "You bastard." She pressed her lips against his again but pulled back every few seconds to say a different sentence. "I outta kill you. No one rapes me. You're lucky I don't…I don't…Oh God fuck me!"

From the beginning Lee had a look of utter confusion on his face. He kept trying to say something but every time he would just close his mouth and shake his head. After a minute of stammering he sighed shrugged his shoulders. 'Not even gonna bother trying to figure this out. The sooner I wear her out the better.' "Fine, lay on y-" In a split a second she was on her back, exposing her dribbling cunt to him. Once again Lee couldn't help but stare at the squishy pillows that were the lips of her pussy; they still seemed so warm and inviting. He couldn't stare for long however as Cresselia used her psychic power to bring him to his knees, right over her.

"Do it, _hard_." She put major emphasis on hard.

Lee didn't exactly plan on resisting so just as she said, he placed he tip near the entrance and slammed into her as hard as he could. She wailed into trees, loud enough to be heard for a mile. Lee held still for a moment, savoring the feeling of her lips pressed against his skin. He rubbed against them for a moment more before pulling back out slowly and thrusting back into her with violent force. Her body rippled as Lee continued to pound her, now reddening lips. They must have been hurting pretty bad but Lee could care less and Cresselia seemed to feel the same way. One thing was for sure though, she was gonna be really tender in the morning. Not only was her pussy reddening but so was the whole area Lee was pounding. It was definitely starting to hurt, and she loved it. Everything was getting wet, the longer they went the more juices Cresselia leaked. Lee's pounding only served to spread them all over the place. There was so much splashing around that it was unreal, Lee assumed it was legendary thing. She was gripping down on Lee's cock hard, making every thrust from tip to hilt incredible. Cresselia was shrieking at every thrust, they were both getting close now. Lee pulled out, ready to slam in again but found that he went a little too far and pulled out entirely. "Shit, lemme just-"

"NO!" Her sudden outburst made Lee jump a little. "Here." Using Psychic she guided his cock down to her second entrance which again Lee couldn't even see until she pointed it out. Either way Lee was too close cumming to stop now, without a second thought he plunged into her tight hole and resumed pounding, both fast and strong now. Using his right hand Lee rubbed and squeezed her pussy lips. Cresselia could barely scream anymore, the pleasure she was feeling left her breathless. Suddenly her whole body began to convulse, her vagina clamped down onto nothing as she squirted all over Lee's chest. The sudden contraction of her tailhole was enough to make Lee cum as well but before he could, Cresselia used her power to pull him out. Lee couldn't hold it back if he tried and he came all over her. Wave after wave of cum splashed her face, neck and body.

Lee fell on his back, completely drained from the strength of his orgasm. He stared up at the sky with half-opened eyes, letting the sun warm him. He groaned when something large blocked the sun's rays from his face. When it came into focus Lee realized it was Cresselia, dripping with cum.

She didn't sound tired in the least. "You, outlast me? That's a good one."

"Doesn't count when you use Recover, ass."

"Just a perk you don't happen to have."

"I really don't give a shit anymore. Are you gonna uncurse me or just rape me again? Either way bring it on."

"It's already done."

"…What!" Lee sat up at lighting speed.

"Yep, you were cured the first time I came."

"…WAIT so that last part was pointless?!"

"Well I haven't had sex in ages, I wanted it to last as long as possible."

"Then what was the whole thing about the fucktoy!?"

"Well you were pretty much raping me at that point and I was a little mad. Buuuut I let it slide seeing as you were such a great fuck." She sighed. "I kinda wish I was in Diamond's place, if I could get great sex like that everyday I'd die happy."

"Well before you get any ideas do you mind teleporting us back."

"Let's get cleaned up first, wouldn't wanna track any cum on your carpet."

* * *

After getting cleaned off at a nearby waterfall, Cresselia teleported them back to the dorms.

Everyone's worry faded as Lee hopped in through the window with a wide smile on his face, Cresselia floating right behind him.

Lece stood and walked toward him. "Wow Lee you like a mess, what happened?" Lee's shirt was cut right down the middle, his hair looked as if he had been in a wind tunnel, and his pants were slightly ripped along the side.

"She happened." He pointed to Cresselia without even looking back. "And even more good news: I'm uncursed."

Everyone jumped to their feet, surprise and shock filled the room but it was quickly replaced by cheers and smiles. Lee couldn't help but smile himself.

"Calvin." Cresselia whispered from behind. "Do you mind if I stay here for a little while, at least until this soreness wears off?

"Gee I dunno do you think you can stop calling me _CALVIN?! _" He sighed. "Oh fuck it, do whatever you want." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks."

Later that night Calvin was resting on his bed, he was finally able to relax after so long. Cresselia was at edge of his bed and Diamond, who had arrived earlier, was resting at his side.

'It's over. It's finally over, and now there's just rest and relaxation. Peace.' Right as he finished his thought his eyes shot wide open at the sound of tape ripping, Desiree broke free from her ball.

"Oh dammit not you. Desiree get back in your ball."

With a quick flick of her tail the ball flew out the window. "Whoops, what ball? Guess I'm sleeping up there with you tonight." She slithered up the leg of the bunk bed and slid right next to Lee. But before she could get comfortable she noticed Cresselia on the other end of the bed. "And who's this?" She took a quick whiff of the air. "Ohhh smells like you got Lee all over you."

"And what if I did?"

"Nothing wrong with it, after all he's really handsome isn't he?" She nuzzled Lee's face, much to Diamond's disapproval. The air suddenly got cold again.

"Diamond, no. No killin-"

"Is it true?" Jessy's head popped up from the edge of the bed. "Did Lee really have sex with Cresselia?"

"Take one whiff of her, smells like she was rolling in Lee's cum."

"Ohhh you're right. Hey Rachel, Monica, Stacey get up here, it's true." Jessy hopped onto the bed followed immediately by Rachel, Monica, and Stacey. "So tell us the story, how was he?"

"Story…THAT'S RIGHT! Diamond, you have to tell me the story! I uncursed Lee now tell me!"

"W-well s-speaking of that, Master you promised we'd, you know, today."

"He promised you what?" Desiree cut in. "If you two are going out to have sex I'm coming with you."

"Like hell you are!" The air chilled again.

With Jessy, Rachel, Monica, Stacey, Cresselia, Diamond, and Desiree all talking at once around his bed, Lee simply put a pillow over his face. As the room temperature dropped rapidly. Their voices got louder. As it slowly progressed into who would have him first.

'Why, why me?' …....another voice in his head said 'Why not?'

(¯`•._.•(¯`•._.•(¯`•._.• Season 1: End •._.•´¯)•._.•´¯)•._.•´¯)


End file.
